loose endings tied together and happiness
by zeenz
Summary: What are the secrets of Wakana's past? Who is the man who teaches history in the faraway town of Harku and what is his connection to Rihan? What significance does the painting in the mansion hold? Can Wakana ever be reunited with her family and love? Obviously ur gonna hafta Read to find out. And i dont suck at summaries and my story is awesome!
1. Chapter 1: the new tecnique

**(TOONO VILLAGE)**

Rikuo took a deep breath. He knew he could do it, he had come so close the last time. A little farther away a woman with blue hair and green eyes watch and whispered to herself "He is so much like his father".

This woman's name was Yui, she had become friends with Rihan when he had come to Toono and had helped him develop a new technique…. It was called 'fear solidification' (me: stupid I know) using this technique Rikuo could sort of make duplicates of himself which, at touch, would not vanish. Yui yelled a bit "You can do this Rikuo!"

Rikuo smirked, then let his 'fear' gather around him them concentrated on shifting it towards his right. In a swirl of smoke another Rikuo appeared. Yui stared and made her way over to the two Rikuos and hesitantly touched the other Rikuo, when he didn't disappear a smile appeared on her face. "Ha-ha!" she said in triumph. "What are you so happy about?'' Rikuo asked in a teasing tone "I did all the hard work.". "No way, it was me who told you about it in the first place and who was it that stood there for hours watching you fail miserably everyday ?" she retorted. "Huh. Whatever." He said, his voice acidic, but brightening up once again he said "Well later, I should get going Okaa-san and Nee-san will be waiting for me, I have been here for about a week now" he flashed Yui a smile and started to head towards the exit.

_  
**(NURA MANSION)**

"Okaa-san, Nee-san, I'm home" a voice called out. Wakana opened the door of her that led out to the garden and smiled when she saw her son. He also widened his smile when he saw her. "Okaa-san where is Risa-neesan?" he asked. "She should be in her room, what a coincidence we were just talking about you, Rikuo." As they were talking the door slid open and in the entrance stood a beautiful girl with long black hair, black eyes and pale skin. She smiled at Wakana and said "I just came by to tell you Wakana-sama-" she stopped short, smiled then continued " I mean Okaa-san that I want to help with making dinner, if that's alright?" both mother and son sweat dropped. Even though the girl looked like Yamabuki Ottome and had all of her memories she could not cook at all. Let's just say that you'd rather eat the frozen food Tsurara cooked than touched what Risa had made or burnt more likely. She frowned at her sibling and mother's expression

"Well its not my fault that all that damned kitsune ate were livers…" and left the room in mock sadness and shock. As she entered the room she asked herself the question again: Why? Why did he look so distracted that day? And the Mao's hammer, why hadn't it absorbed the power which she would have expected from her father, as in Rihan? These questions had troubled her since the day she woke to find that the kitsune had left her body; after all how long could she have stayed in her body? As she had been resurrected from the confounds of hell she could have only received a temporary resurrection. It proves the true meaning behind the proverb 'what's dead will stay dead'. She remembered it like it was yesterday, waking up in some kind of field that stretched out for miles. For a few days she was under the impression that she herself was Yamabuki but soon she realized that she only had _her _memories, she was her own person. The realization elated her and she had smiled through the day. And that was when she decided to go offer her sincere apologies to Rikuo and his mother for causing them so much pain. Little did she know that this decision would forever change her life and status in the ayakashi world.


	2. Chapter 2: The new girl

OK so today I will reveal how Risa joined the nura family and I didn't get many reviews last time this made me kind of sad but at least I have some readers your comments are appreciated though. And 100 views did NOT expect that.

- (Flash Back) -

It was raining very hard; the black haired girl looked at the large mansion that was over flowing with yokai aura. She was very hesitant. She knew that if she went in there, there was a small chance of her making it out of the house unharmed…..

Everyone in that house had a reason to hate her, specially the person she wanted to see; Rikuo, she had caused him so much pain after all. She regretted her actions ever since she had realized what she had done. She never meant to hurt him, tears welling up in her eyes again, it was an accident, and she had no control over herself, after hearing the poem it was almost like an impulse, an instinct to drive the sword through Rihan's body. And what was even worse, after the weapon had penetrated his body, for a second she had a feeling of strange satisfaction, the kind of satisfaction that one feels after completing or doing a job very well, and that was when her head was flooded with the memories of Yamabuki Ottome and she realized just who this man was.

She took a step back, "I can't do it.'' She thought "I can't face him. I …." She was so afraid, not of Rikuo or his anger or hatred. She was afraid that he would forgive her. Why? Because she wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth his time or attention. She was jerked out of her thoughts by the sound of foot steps; they came nearer and nearer and then, just few paces behind her, they stopped. She could sense the person behind her. Human…no partly yokai. She swirled around and came face to face with a little boy. He was about 13 or 14, with brown hair on top and darker brown hair underneath the first wave. Her eyes opened in shocked as she realized the boy was pointing a sword in her direction. "What are you doing on _my_ turf, fox'' his voice acidic with hatred. When he saw the tears in her eyes he lowered his weapon. His eyes softened "Your not hagoromo kitsune, are you?" he asked. She shook her head. "Alright then, what can I do for you, Yamabuki-" "Stop" she interrupted him. "Huh?" he asked, surprised at the sudden interruption.

"I'm not quite sure exactly _who_ I am but I'm not Yamabuki Ottome"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I've been given her memories but other than that and the fact I look like her, I have no connection to the woman what so ever."

"But when I fought the kitsune you said that…."

"I know what I said, I thought that I was her." She said softly. She hung her head to hide her tears. She suddenly felt a warm hand grasp her fingers and gently tug her forward. She looked up to see Rikuo take her hand in to his, "What are you doing?" she asked worriedly. "Well we've got to figure out what to do with you right?" he said smiling at her, and she smiled, in spite of her self, it was impossible not to trust this boy.

As they entered the house she could see, sense really, suspicious eyes stare at her, but in the end it was Kubi-nashi to approach his master and say "Rikuo-sama, why is _she_ here? How can you let a threat like her enter the main house?" His voice was stern and scolding. "It's not the kitsune, obviously" said Kejoro, "the magnitude of fear emanating from her is way too small."

"Know it all…" Kubi-nashi murmured under his breath.

Rikuo briefly explained what had passed at the main gate and stated that the girl would be staying at the main house for the time being. This surprised everyone, including the girl, and gave Karasu-Tengu a near heart attack. Everyone protested but Rikuo just replied in a cold and serious voice "Do you doubt my judgment as the Third Heir?" everyone fell silent, they knew that the third was serious. And it had been brought to their attention

The inhabitants of the main house could do nothing but obey their master but they passed her hostile looks every chance they got. The only two people who acted a little different towards her were Nurarihyon and Wakana; Nurarihyon treated her as frankly as if he had known her all his life and Wakana always smiled brightly at her and tried to stir conversations with her from time to time. The girl often found herself thinking ' what a whacked out, strange family they are, they are the ones that should hate me the most; yet they are so kind…'

Few weeks passed and Rikuo still said nothing about what she was to do and by that time most of the people in the main house had warmed up to her.

One night she was sitting alone in the veranda outside her temporary room when she sensed movement. She slowly turned and saw Wakana standing there. "Can I help you Wakana-sama?"

"No, I just came to enjoy the beautiful night."

"I see."

"You never told me your name."

"I don't have one…."

"Well, I'll have to give you one then..."

"It's not necessary, its not like I'm staying here very long or anything."

"But, I just can't keep calling you 'you' now can I?"

"I suppose not."

Wakana raised her hand to her forehead as if deep in thought. "How about Risa?" she said, clearly pleased with herself. "If had a daughter, I would have named her that….." she stopped suddenly as if she had said too much and immediately changed the subject "Do you like it?"

"Yes, it is rather nice."  
"So Risa it is."

-Few Days Later-

Rikuo walked through the house looking for Risa and spotted her sitting near the pond, chatting fondly with Kappa. It didn't surprise him that most of the ayakashi in the nura mansion had started to like her and had even accepted her, which was the reason he and his mother had come to this conclusion. She was going to become a member of the nura family.

When Rikuo told her that his mother would adopt her, she burst into tears but she finally accepted after Rikuos insistence. She had never imagined that this would happen but for some reason she was happy, maybe she had wanted this subconsciously.

She was gladly accepted by most of the nura house but the Kekiens was harder to convince, it took about two months or so for them to get used to her and by now she had become a favorite among many of the Kekiens, her personality was such that it was impossible for even the exorcist to hate her.

As time passed Rikuo helped her explore and develop her fear system, it turned out that she had a very powerful control over nature. In a year she was powerful enough to pose a challenge to Kubi-nashi and many of the ayakashi of the main house though she is no where near her brothers level. She attends school just like Rikuo and gets along well with humans.

OK, sorry for the rushed ending…. Next chapter is climax chapter and the rihanxwakana starts from 4 or 5 chapter, k? so stay tuned and RnR plz.


	3. Chapter 3 : The painting

**Ok new chap**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago, if I did all the characters would be squiggles or stick figures…LOL **

It was a normal day at the Nura mansion and the main house was budding with activity, apparently a huge meeting was going to be held at the nura main house and every clan head under the Nura clan would be attending. No one had anything big to report just the usual happenings but most of the people were exited because their master's sworn brothers, Tamazuki; Dassai and Zen , would be attending. Risa on the other hand was not that elated, she liked Tamazuki but _Dassai_ she found very annoying because he always tried to flirt with her, not that it had any effect other than getting on her nerves.

**Unexpected Discovery: The Painting**

Rikuo walked along the hall, occasionally bumping into hyped ayakashi. He had nothing to do in particular and being so free of tension made him strangely uncomfortable. As he strolled past the kitchen his senses picked up a foul smell originating from the room.

He opened the sliding door to see Risa stirring a green slush in the tea pot. "Ummm, what are you doing?" Rikuo asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. "I'm making tea, of course!" she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The fourteen year old sweat dropped, whenever his sister made anything it was he who had to taste it.

"Why is there so much?"

"It's just for you, me, Okaa-san and Oji-san."

Rikuo sighed, well at least the old geezer would suffer with him…..

Later that after noon, when Risa had finished making her "_tea", _she made her way towards the living room. She hummed carrying a tray consisting of a porcelain teapot, matching cups, a pot of sugar and spoons. She stopped when a brilliant flash of color caught her eye. It was a huge painting containing a portrait of every member of the nura clan .It was dated May 19, 1935. She stared at it, wondering why she hadn't seen it before. "What are you looking at, Hime-sama?" a voice jerked her out of her thoughts. She looked up to see Kubi-nashi. "Oh, I was just wondering why this picture was painted." Kubi-nashi smiled and said "I had this painted specially to commemorate the last Grand meeting we had; Rihan-sama even had to call off his plans with Yamabuki-Ottome!"

"No, that can't be…."  
"Well, Rihan-sama did spend the whole day sulking about it…"

"You see, I have all her memories and I'm pretty sure he took her out for dinner and told her that he had found a way out of the meeting."

"He must have used the technique I just learned." A new voice said, joining the conversation. "From what Yui told me he had practically mastered it and that if he wanted he could give his duplicate its own will and a variable amount of his own power."

After the confusion was cleared up the siblings made their way into the dinning room, they found Wakana and Nurarihyon already seated there.

Risa poured the tea into each cup and handed it out. Rikuo reluctantly took his cup and noticed that his sister was looking distracted all of a sudden. He watched as she raised the cup to her lips, held it there for a second and then her eyes widened in shock as if she had just realized something of great importance. The cup fell from her dainty hands and onto the floor and smashed in to a hundred bits. "That's it!" she mumbled in a rushed voice then raised her voice "Rikuo, Otou-san is alive."

"What?"

"I told you the Mao's hammer had absorbed way too less power compared to what should have been obtained from Nura Rihan, it was because it wasn't him!"

The whole room went quite in shock. Risa's eyes focused on her mother and she could see the faintest trace of wetness in her eyes.

"Well that would explain it!" Nurarihyon exclaimed, breaking silence.

"Explain what exactly?" Rikuo asked, still in shock.

"The day your father died, his favorite sword went missing. It was given to him as a gift when you were born; I just assumed that Minagoroshi Jizo or Hagoromo-Kitsune had taken it."

The sword Nurarihyon was talking about was a fine piece. It had a dragon engraved on it and if you looked very closely you could see the Nura emblem of fear engraved on its body.

"But why would he go away?" Rikuo asked timidly

"I don't know but maybe Kurotabo knows" Nurarihyon directed his glance towards the door "Do you have anything to add Kuro?"

The door slid open and in the entrance stood a very sheepish looking Kurotabo. He bowed and said "Please forgive me, supreme commander, I did not mean to eavesdrop but your words caught my attention. But I do know something that might be of use to you."

He told them that a few weeks before his 'death' Wakana was attacked by some Kyoto ayakashi luckily Rihan had been near and had killed them. Later that day Rihan had told Kuro that the Kyoto ayakashi wanted revenge on him and would either kill him or his family. "I would gladly offer myself to them but I have no guarantee that my family will be safe and how can I live in a world where they don't exist?" is what Rihan had said.

After that everyone dispersed into their own room with different thoughts and worries on their minds.

Rikuo gazed out his window, the sun had started to set and the first stars of the night became visible in the sky, and smiled "I knew you wouldn't break your promise"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-FLASH BACK-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rihan had comeback after three or four days, he had been gone to settle some troubling yokai that kept trying to invade the northern territory. He was greeted by everyone in the main house but he didn't get the cheerful hello from his son. He made his way to the back garden and found his son there. "I'm back!" Rihan said, expecting an answer but the boy just stayed silent. "Are you mad at me?" Rihan said pouting a little, the boy nodded his head. "Why? What did I do?" he whined in a complaining tone. The boy turned around and said "You didn't take me with you again, I asked you shoo many twimes! It's not fair? 'ow am I gonna be the th-th-third if I can't fight aya-ayakashi? I gonna be Lord of pandinomiun, just wike you" the little boy said, envy and a little anger still in his eyes.

The grown man laughed at his three year old son. "How about, the next time I go out, I take you with me?"

"Promise?" the boy asked extending his pinky.

"Promise" the man answered.

Sadly this exchange took place a day before Rihan's Death.

(OK so I'm not going to describe what happened in the garden, it's just too damn painful and you all already know, let's just see Wakana's reaction shall we?)

**The next day.**

Wakana, as cheerful as always, was hanging the laundry, unaware of the news that was just about to strike her, a humming a cheerful tune. As she did so she saw a somber looking Kubi-nashi making his way towards her, his expression somehow made her nervous, _very nervous. _

"Wakana-sama? Will you please spare me your time?" He asked, his voice as grave as his face.

"What's the matter Kubi-nashi?"  
"I hate to be…the bearer of this news, my lady…Today, Rihan-sama was…." His voice faded, he couldn't speak any more but he forced himself to get out with it "… was attacked by an enemy and he was with Rikuo…he tried to defend him and gave him time to run back to safety but lost….his life…I am very sorry."

Tears hit the ground but these tears did not belong to Wakana, they belonged to Kubi-nashi. Wakana just stood there staring past Kubi-nashi, who was kneeling on the ground, her face expressionless. And it happened so fast the Kubi-nashi could never have anticipated it. The word 'Rihan' escaped her lips and in a split second she was on the ground, unconscious.

Kejoro exited the room with a grieved Tsurara following behind. "She is slipping in and out of coma." She told an anticipated Kubi-nashi. "This is no good, first the second and now her" Tsurara said, her voice quivering, showing all the efforts the snow woman to stop her tears from flowing from her eyes.

Later that week, Wakana was still in the same condition and the house was more somber than ever. Nurarihyon walked through the mass hallways of the main house just wanting

to kill the time that didn't seem to pass, the last three days had seemed like years to him.

As he walked he spotted his grandson sitting outside the room in which his mother lay.

"Hey,Ojii-san" the little boy asked "where did my father go?"

The old man felt pity and sadness fill the place where his heart used to be.

"He has gone away from this world, my boy."

"NO!" the boy said furiously, startling old man. "He promised, he promised that he'd take me if he went _anywhere_ far away, so he can't have left me. And if he really has gone away…. I heard Kejoro….. What if Okaa-san goes away too? They will be together, will they leave me alone here? I don't wanna be alone!" the boy let out all of this then burst into sobs. "I don't know what will happen but I can tell you this Rikuo you will NEVER BE ALONE!"

Unknown to the boy and the old man their conversation was heard by the woman in the room. 'I…I can't just die, for Rikuo's sake." She thought. She wasn't one to give up easily. And so the next morning she forced herself up and got out of the room and grabbed a broom and stared to clean up all the mess that had gathered in the past several days and believe me when you live in a house filled with over a 100 yokai who are too depressed to clean after themselves, _a lot_ of cleaning is needed.

She hummed while cleaning, the sweet melody seemed to draw everyone near, soon some of the small ayakashi started to help her and then one by one everyone was rushing about cleaning, sweeping, rubbing, scrubbing and wiping. Even the ever tranquil Gyuuki was sweeping a corridor. Wakana stopped to flash a smile at a very furious Hitotsume and continued. He mumbled something like "Accursed human, using her hypnotic abilities to make me fell embraced, I suppose I have to uphold my image as an active member of the main house." He grudgingly grabbed a broom and started sweeping like Gyuuki. The mansion seemed to teem with life once, people ran hear and there, some times a giggle or to would escape from some.

Even though she was just human Wakana was undoubtedly a very important member of the family, no one, not even Hitotsume could deny that….

TANNAAAAA. What do guys think? Please leave a review, you guys have no idea what it means to an author to have her story reviewed, constructive criticism very much appreciated! Love all those who read it. Oh yeah only few more days till chap 208 is released wheeeeee!


	4. Chapter 4: Recollection of the past

**Ok new chap**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago, which is why I am writing a fanfic.**

**P.S This whole chap is a flash back of Wakana's life. **

The beautiful brown haired woman sat on the hospital bed; she had soft yet sharp green eyes and back- length hair. Her eyes showed excitement as well as sadness. A nurse dressed in a white uniform came into the room, cradling a little child in her arms. The woman extended her arms and took the child, who was sleeping peacefully. The woman cooed at the little girl as she opened her delicate eyes to show a deep brown color. The baby smiled at her mother and laughed in such a way that she lit up the whole room.

The woman didn't notice that the nurse had quietly slipped away until her husband and sister in-law came into the room.

"Give her to me, Sazuna-nee-san." The other woman said. She too cooed at the little child and extended her arms and said "Come to auntie, dear Wakana." The child, whose name evidently was Wakana, extended her tiny arms too to show that she accepted her aunt as someone that could be trusted.

"At least I got to see her before I….." the woman said her voice suddenly grave.

"Don't talk like that Aniya, after all, the one to die next could be me as well." The man said to his little sister.

"Katsu nee-chan, you are the father of the child; you are needed to take care of her…so you can't die."

This is the exchange that took place on the birth day of Asida Wakana.

You see the Asida family has been under a curse for many generations. Wakana's great, great grand-father, perhaps in drunkenness, slayed a weak female ayakashi in front of her powerless children. In her last breath she cursed his family that all the children born would also see their parents die the same way her children had and his bloodline would come to near extinction. Soon the man's sister died then six years later the man himself died. One by one all his children started to die at the same six year interval until only one remained. When that one had children the killings continued. Wakana's father had three siblings, he had watched his parents die one after the other, then two of his siblings at the same six year interval.

-**Three days later**-

It was midnight at the Asida mansion [which is nearly as large as the Heartfilia estate (fairy tail)], all the residents were asleep when a scream raged through the house. Asida Katsu was first to wake because of the noise. And he knew at that very moment that his sister was no longer present in the world.

Two years later another girl was born in the family. This Girl had her mother's eyes but father's dark, jet black hair other than that she was almost identical to her older sister.

-**Four years after Wakana's birth**-

Two young girls ran in a large garden, one had neck length brown hair, the other had chin length black hair. Behind them came a blonde woman, shouting "Wakana-sama, Ishara-sama, please come back and let me comb your hair!"

"Nuh-huh! Sakaura will have to catch us first!" came the laughter filled reply. Behind the blonde woman was a man with dark brown hair wearing a black and white butler's uniform. "You might lend a hand you know, Ayoi!" Sakaura said to the man whose name evidently was Ayoi. Ayoi laughed and said "No force in the world can catch that Dynamic Duo!"

"But, Wakana-sama will be late for her first day at school!"

Hearing the word 'school' Wakana bounded back to the maid. "I don't wanna be late for my first day of school! Let's go get ready. Ayoi, I trust you with my little sister, take care of her until I came back!"

The butler smiled but replied in a very serious tone. "Of course young mistress."

He received one of Wakana's smiles that were capable of melting the coldest of hearts.

**(At the school)**

"Hi there, my name is Asida Wakana." She said cheerily to a group of children about her age.

"I know you." A snobbish boy snorted "you're from that stupid family with the curse. Get away from us before you pass on the curse to the rest of us." Wakana felt very hurt and went away, almost on the verge of tears. She wanted to burst into tears but happiness only comes to those who smile everyone new that. That's what her mother said anyway. "Hey, wait." Wakana stopped in her tracks and turned to see a boy who was about as tall as she was with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. "Hey there. I am sorry about Robert over there; he is from America so he is kinda stuck up. By the way, my name is Hiroshi Shenji. " Wakana smiled but stayed silent. "So… you want to be friends?" the boy asked shyly. The girl before him beamed and said "Sure!"

"Your father is Asida Katsu, right? One of the wealthiest businessmen here in Hanshin?"

"That's Otou-san. But forget about that lets play!"

The girl touched the boy's shoulder and shouted "Tag! You're it!" but before the game could commence the bell rang and classes started. By the time Wakana reached home

she had learned that her new friend had a brother the same age as Ishara named Kangin.

She was very excited because she had fun at school and had even made a new friend.

**And so two more happy years passed by and Wakana turned six and Ishara turned four. But tragedy struck the Asida Family three days after Wakana's sixth birthday when Asida Katsu was killed….**

Shenji ran hurriedly along the numerous graves in the vast grave yard. The eeriness of his surroundings sent a chill down his spine, but he didn't care. He_ had_ to find her. As he went deeper and deeper into the graveyard he faintly heard a voice, whoever it was, was crying. He cried "Wakana!" but heard no reply. He started to run towards the source of the voice. As he neared the voice he noticed it was slightly hoarse, as if the person had been crying for a long time. He reached the person who was crying and to his relief, it was the person he was looking for. The girl didn't seem to notice him so he said "Wakana…". The girl turned around to look at him, her face wet with tears and perspiration. She stopped crying momentarily but then the tears started to flow again. Shenji was getting very worried, he had never seen her like this, she always smiled. It hurt him to see her cry like that. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself clutching his friend to his chest. "Don't cry, after all you're the one who always says that happiness comes to those who smile, right?" her sobs started to subside them she looked up and smiled at him. "You're right."

"Now, let's go back, shall we?"

"Yeah, sorry for worrying everyone. Hiroshi-kun…."

"Yeah?"

"You're a great friend."

For some reason, Shenji found himself blushing. He didn't know why but he did…..

SOOOOOOOOOO whatcha' think? Could he be Rihan's Future competition? Don't worry Rihan fans, our hero shows up in next chap, so stay tuned! If you are the coolest person in the world u will review. XD


	5. Chapter 5 : Last six years

**Heyy, people howz it goin?**

**_SHINUOGAYA-_ thanks sooo much for following my fanfic and for the review u r awesome!**

**And I am not Japanese and I don't live in Japan and the cities I use are from a map in my Geo book. So if I get something wrong please forgive me.**

**So let's begin!**

It was late night and an air of gloom hung over the Asida mansion.

Twelve year old Wakana sat on her bed, beside her Ishara lay crying herself to sleep. But Wakana just sat there. Her face expressionless. She sat recalling what her mother had made her promise.

"**Protect your sister as long as you can and never let that smile leave your face. Promise?"**

"**Promise."**

"**Now, go to bed, be a good girl."**

"**G-g-good B-b-ye, Okaa-san." Wakana said, tears almost choking her.**

The conversation was still fresh in her mind. The phone rung, making her jump.

"Hello?" she said into the receiver. "Hey." A familiar voice replied "I knew it! You're still up, blaming yourself or acting all miserable."

"Shut up, Bakka."

"Don't deny it, Wakana, I have known you for like 8 years. I know how you think."

"I just wish we didn't have to pay for what our ancestors did, that's all."

"If you need anything just call, k?

"Sure, but what are you doing up this late Shenji? At least I have a valid excuse."

"Hush, my mom doesn't know!"

Wakana giggled.

"OK, goodnight."

Wakana went to bed and fell in to a long dreamless sleep, which often is the best kind of sleep a person can get. The next morning the sun shone brightly and both sisters woke up feeling refreshed and more cheerful than the day before. Sakaura served them breakfast and Aoi cleaned up the rooms.

Later, in the evening Ishara sat in the huge garden and gazed up at the large wall that surrounded the whole Asida estate and then noticed her sister walking on the wall.

Ishara often felt envious of her sister, the way her body was perfectly balanced as she walked effortlessly over the 20 feet high and narrow wall. She was so agile and nimble. "But me," Ishara thought "I'm such a nerd plus I wear glasses!" .From the ground Sakaura was yelling "Please, hime-san, get down. You will fall and hurt your self!"

"Stop being such a worry wart! I'll be fine." Wakana shouted back in a sing song voice then hopped on to the branch of the nearest tree and jumped down with the grace and agility of a yokai. Aoi came out of the house and said "Mistress, Shenji-san called. He said that he along with his brother will be coming over."

"Oh!" Wakana said perking up.

"Oh joy!" Ishara said sarcastically. It was not as though she disliked Shenji but Kangin always got on her nerves.

"Hey Wakana, Ishara!" a voice called. Ishara looked and saw Shenji, wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans, coming towards them through the front gate.

"Good to see you, Shenji-nee!" she acknowledged his greeting. Behind him came a boy also wearing a casual t-shirt and jeans. His hair was a messy dark brown color. Just the sight of him made Ishara sneer.

The boy behind Shenji looked at Wakana and said "Nice to see you Wakana nee-chan." then he directed his gaze towards Ishara. "'Sup, Harry Potter?"

"Ugh! Why do you keep calling me that?"  
"Cuz you have green eyes, black hair and glasses. If that's not Harry Potter I don't know what is and teasing you is fun." Answered Kangin very solemnly. Ishara rolled her eyes.

Shenji interrupted their mini-fight and told Kangin "Do you know that when a guy constantly teases or picks a fight with a girl, it usually means he _LIKES her!_"

When Kangin turned a deep shade of red, his older sibling started to laugh hard.

"N-n-no Nee-chan, it's not like that!"

Wakana, who was standing behind Shenji, giggled and said "Alright whatever you say!"

"N-no!" Ishara protested too.

Shenji was only teasing his brother because those two always bickered. The only thing they had in common was their interest in Yokai. They found stuff to argue about even there. "Here we go again." Wakana murmured and jerked Shenji out of his thoughts. He saw that the two of them were arguing about Nurarihyon.

"He is just an old man who steals food."

"No way, he is the lord of pandemonium! Legend has it that he even defeated the great fox of Kyoto!"

"Right, _legend_ there is no proof!"  
"Why do I even bother talking to you, Kangin?"  
"Cuz you're dumb."

"You're dumber!"

"You're the dumbest!"… and so on and so on.

-**THREE YEARS LATER-**

"This is the last ten minutes of the match!" the commentator shouted into the microphone. "The Hanshin private school team is just one goal away from their first national victory in almost three years! Can they win it?"

Inside the stadium there was a hush of anxiety and excitement. Ishara, Shenji and Kangin sat on the bleachers. "She can win this for us" Ishara thought out loud. "Yes!" Kangin agreed. As the whistle went off the other team's goalie kicked the ball towards his team member but before the ball could even touch the ground Wakana caught it in mid flight. She kicked it towards her team member in the same instant. The team member and Wakana both began to run towards the other team's goal. The other team member got blocked and passed the ball to Wakana and she put all of her energy in to one shot and sent it flying at an unprecedented rate. The ball went straight into the net and as soon as she scored the whistle blew to show that the match was over. "We've won…" she murmured first then shouted "WE'VE WON!". The whole stadium erupted in cheers.

The whole team gathered around Wakana and lifted her up. Later the captain of the other team even came up to her and said "We had an amazing time playing against you guys. And you are a very good player; I never thought girls could be so good at sports."

Later that day the four friends had a pizza dinner, still congratulating Wakana on her victory. Those were good days, but everyone knows even if you smile happiness never lasts long. Could this be the calm before another tragic storm?

**Before they knew it another happy three years passed but every delight must come to an end**

Wakana sat on the kitchen counter. She wasn't worried. There was something strangely comforting about knowing when you would die and she had only that day to live. She thought it was ok. Shenji was moving to another town with his parents so she wouldn't have anyone but Ishara or maybe Sakaura and Ayoi to talk to. She needed to get her affairs in order. Couple of hours later the door bell rung. In came a young man, about eighteen or nineteen. His hair was brown and was uncombed and messy; his face was ridden with worry. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up half-way, revealing strong muscles. He was very handsome, the kind of boy a high school girl drools over. Though his friend was as beautiful as he was handsome, the curse apoun her family made her a little unpopular. "You wanted to talk to me about something important?" Shenji asked Wakana in hushed voice. "Yes but let's not talk about it here. Let's go somewhere else."

"Oh, OK." He said as Wakana grabbed his hand. He liked the way her warm skin felt on his fingers but this was going to be the last time, he knew it but tried not think about it too much because it hurt.

She took him to a hill that over looked the mansion. She looked around to see if she was being followed. She turned to face him then reached into her pocket and took out an envelope. She handed it to Shenji and said. "This is for Ishara; it's some money from my father's accounts. It will cover for her education and medical expenses when I am gone. I entrust my little sister to you. Take her with you when you guys move tomorrow, OK?"

"What are you talking about?" Shenji asked as she thrust the envelope into his hands. He opened it and sweat dropped when he saw the amount inside. "Wakana are you crazy?"  
"What?"

"This is twenty million yen, TWENTY MILLION!"

"Yeah, is it too less? It is only a fraction of what my father left for me in his will. I can give more."

"No. It is more than enough. I don't need it." He said as he threw it back to her. "You keep it, I'll take good care of Ishara don't you worry. I won't need any money."

Wakana started to sob, she pulled her friend closer and buried her face in his chest. "You're the greatest friend a person could have." She said, her voice muffled.

'oh Wakana, you will never know how much I love you." Shenji thought quietly. He looked at the sunset, knowing that as soon as it disappeared from the horizon his friend's time would be up.

-**That night. -**

Wakana sat in the room which farthest from the bedrooms. The room was only illuminated by a few candles awaiting her death.

On the same hill that she had stood on was a man with black hair that stood out of his head in a gravity defying way. He stood on the absolute edge of the hill where one slip of the foot will lead you hurtling towards your death. "So this is the house. Are you sure of it, Kubi-nashi?" the man asked. "Yes Rihan-sama. Every six years a resident of this house dies mysteries, some say it is a curse but I believe that it is the work of an Ayakashi."  
"Is that so…." Rihan said in his normal gloomy, uninterested voice.

'Rihan-sama' Kubi-nashi thought, rather depressed 'I wish you would find someone to make you happy again."

But Kubi-nashi did not know how soon his wish would come true.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo How was it? Please people writers need reviews like u need your fanfics! **


	6. Chapter 6: first encounter

**Hello I am back.**

**Chap 6-enjoy**

Rihan stood on the hill, staring at the house. He felt some kind of compulsion to help the people in there; after all it was a curse that took his greatest happiness away. If he couldn't help himself he would help them.

Wakana sat, the clock struck twelve and the wait was making her some what nervous; she just wanted it over with. As she was thinking something moved in the corner of her eye. "Who's there?" she whispered and a great white wolf appeared in front of her. His razor sharp fangs bared "Hello there girly." it growled. "Are you the one who killed my parents."  
"Oh, yes. And I enjoyed every minute of it, how your poor mother screamed." He said in a taunting tone, extended one long claw and caressed her face. Her mouth twisted in disgust. "Ha-ha." He breathed coarsely. "How about I make your death nice and slow?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"That is the same question poor daddy asked me. Do wanna know the answer? Well your great great granddaddy killed my mother, this is revenge!"

The yokai knocked down the candle and the door caught fire. The yokai laughed wickedly. Soon the fire surrounded her and the yokai. "Nee-chan!" a voice shouted. Wakana turned in absolute horror to see that the outer corridor had also caught fire and from the translucent door she could see a figure that was trapped between the fires. "Ishara!"

Ishara could not see her sister but could still hear the worry in her sister's voice. But before she could do anything a strong hand grabbed her pulled her out of the fire. It was Kangin. "NEE-CHAN!" Ishara screamed. "It's too late." He murmured.

From inside Wakana saw someone pull Ishara out, she did not care who. Only Ishara's safety mattered. The yokai then growled but didn't seem to notice that Ishara was no longer there, he said "Ooh! Looks like little sissy is going to die too." and disappeared. The room was now filled with smoke and Wakana could not breathe anymore. Then everything went blank and with a light 'thud' she fell to ground. She was only vaguely aware of what was happening.

-00-00-

Rihan waited for quite a while and after a couple of hours began to doubt Kubi-nashi. But then, around midnight, the room on the far edge of the mansion caught fire. "Let's move!" he ordered his night parade. As they neared the mansion they saw a giant wolf-like ayakashi move away from the inferno. "After him Kubi-nashi, Ao and Kuro!"

The three replied "At once master." They cried in unison and began tailing the yokai.

Rihan went in to the burning room to see if anyone was in. He could not see anyone and wondered if it was too late… then he heard a scream that was filled with agony. He followed the sound to the middle of the smoke infested room, now even he was finding it difficult to breathe. He saw a figure lying on the ground; it was trapped by a large piece of burning wood. He lifted the wood off the person and picked the body up. In the process he badly scorched his hands and arms but he would.

-Ooo-

Wakana was in a daze, she could hardly breathe and her head was throbbing badly. Just as she thought that it could not get any worse a large weight fell on her making her scream in agony but soon the weight was lifted and then she felt some one pick her up and drag her out, soon she found that she could breathe properly again. Her head still ached but not as much. The person who was carrying her had the cent of cherry blossoms, and was very strong. When she was convinced that she could stand without fainting she started to squirm in the man's arms.

-SJMHT-

Rihan carried the body out of the burning room and took it to the top of the hill. He could hear that the person's breathing had eased up a bit and that the person had stopped coughing. Now that he was outside he could see the person properly. It was a girl about 18 or 17 years old. She had light brown hair that fell softly on her shoulders. She was tall and was rather beautiful with a slender, graceful built. As he was thinking this she started to move in his arms. He set her down. She held his arms for a while to regain her balance then opened her eyes and looked at him with a quizzical expression but then the throbbing in her head started again. The pain was almost overwhelming and she knew that she would faint any second. She looked down and saw his burnt his hands. "I-I am sorry." She managed, then the pain was too much and she fainted.

Rihan watched the girl apologize for no reason then close her eyes and fall backward. She almost fell off the steep hill but he caught her. Then he healed her.

-000-000-

Wakana woke up some where near one o'clock in the afternoon. She found herself lying on soft grass and heather. It took a while for her to gather her thought and remember what had happened the night before. She looked around to see trees everywhere

'Great, I am in the middle of a forest'. She thought. 'I don't know how to get out of here, I have no food, water or money.' Just as she thought that she felt something dig into her leg. She reached into her pocket and took out an envelope. "Oh, I still have this? How convenient." She stood up and brushed off the dirt on her skirt and started to walk. Luckily for her she soon found the trail that led back to town.

-**Ukieyo (Nura Mansion**) -

Rihan sat on the oh-so-famous tree branch of the tall cherry tree. For some reason he couldn't get that girl out of his mind. He had seen the worry in her eyes when she had looked at his burnt hands. It was almost strange how one person could care so much about an absolute stranger. For some reason he started to regret leaving her in the forest clearing, though the trail was near by. "Maybe I should go check on her, just in case."

He could not take the flying ships (sorry, I forgot the name), Kubi-nashi would notice…..

He would just have to go on foot…. "It's going to be a long run." He thought to himself.

Even though there is a great distance between Hanshin and Tokyo, Rihan reached his destination in a couple of hours. He went back to the large mansion and entered it, undetected. He searched the whole house but found no one. For some reason his stomach began to churn with worry. As he neared the end of the estate he saw a light on the farthest corner of the garden. He went towards it and saw two huts which he assumed to be the servants quarters. From inside he heard a continuous sobbing. "I just can't believe that both of them are….." the voice whined. "It's going to be alright, Sakaura. Now what did Wakana-sama always say?" another voice comforted.

"Happiness comes only to those who to smile." The other voice replied meekly.

Even though Rihan did not exactly know what they were talking about he felt his heart start to race. What had happened to that girl?

-nirwhg2qmf-

**So, whatcha think? To all my silent readers and one follower my school has started so I will not be able to update very often, so :**

"**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry." *Doing suju 'sorry sorry' dance*. Peace! And do you guys have suggestions about what should happen next and should I change the title, any suggestions or opinions? Love to all the readers! **


	7. Chapter 7 : Mystery History

**AH~ I am finally back! Sorry I meant to update last week but sadly we went to meet my aunt. We even watched The Dark Knight Rises. It was really good. Thanks Shinougaya and other silent readers and Guest (Who commented) for your patience! **

**PS The town is made up, I don't know if it exists or not!**

-Ishara's POV-

I watched the room burn down, taking my sister with it. I was devastated, even the tears streaming from my eyes could not show the intensity of the feeling. I couldn't believe that I would never see her again. Why? Why couldn't I die too?

-Shenji's POV-

The inferno raged before me. My brother had managed to save Ishara but I knew that I would never see my best friend again, she would never have the chance to top the class like every year…. She didn't deserve to die….. but life is cruel, right?

**-BACK TO PRESENT TIME- **

**(NURA MANSION)**

**Wakana** sat on the chair that she had dragged to the window. She did not now what to feel, she was angry, elated, worried and sad all at the same time. She wanted to laugh, cry and scream, but she kept in. If Rihan was alive, where the hell was he?

**(TOWN OF HARKU; PUBLIC JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL)**

The new girl lazily walked through the halls of the new school; she was tall with a good figure. She had straight brown hair and sharp green eyes. She was not entirely keen on starting a new school; she had plenty of friends in their other town where she had lived until a few weeks ago. New school, new grounds, new people. She had gotten used to whole live-in-one-town-for-a-few-years routine while her parents did their _research._ "Room 105." She murmured looking for her history class. In a strange way she was looking forward to this class. It seemed that every girl looked forward to the specific period. A few girls walked passes her squealing "Finally, history period! I can't wait, we at last see a good looking person."

'UGH!' The girl thought 'what the hell are they talking about?'

She entered the room and saw nothing special but a bunch of girls whispering.

"Everyone take your seats, please!" a voice boomed from behind the girl. Without looking back she grabbed the chair nearest to her and sat down. As the teacher resumed his place near the black board, the girl comprehended what all the excitement was about. The teacher was so good looking! He had black hair tied in a loose pony below his neck, his face was young and wrinkleless and his _eyes! _They were perhaps the most beautiful eyes in history! They were of a soft amber color that mesmerized her.

"So we have a new face today! Introduce your self young lady!" he said in an inviting tone.

"Well, my name is Hiroshi Yuki. I like Geo, math and science. I am not exactly looking forward to my time in this town. Lovely! Now you know what I am willing to tell, let's get on with the lesson shall we!" she answered. The teacher laughed at her straight forwardness and continued with the lesson, stating his name was Akihiko Ryota. She noticed one thing; he was carrying a sword, she wondered what that was for. Her life sure was going to be interesting if not great.

-THE END-

**SOOOOO WAT CHA THINK! SORRY IT SOOO SHORT, I HAVE TO WATCH PAKISTAN VS INDIA T TWENTY! SOOOO NERVOUS!**

**MUAHAHAHAH SO NEW CHRACTER. AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO Wakana! HEHEHEE *EVIL LAUGH* **


	8. Chapter 8 : Some happenings

**SUP! WELL I AM PARTICULARLY HAPPY WITH THE VIEWS I GOT AND REVIEWS! LOOOOVE U ALL. **

**-LETS BEGIN!-**

Yuki looked around the crowded cafeteria room. She had no place to sit so she decided to go the roof top. There she found no one other than a group of friends there, she preferred it that way, to be left alone. But of course her wish was not honored by God; the black haired girl made her way towards her. "She is gonna act all miss nice-nice and invite me to sit with her." Thought Yuki.

The girl smiled invitingly and said "Hi, my name is Akahana Ariyuki. I am in your history and geo class. I just wanted to ask if you were the daughter of Hiroshi Kangin and Ishara, the famous yokai hunters?"

"Yup." She answered, bored.

"Would you like to join our club?"

"Depends, what's it about?"

"We like to study yokai and their doings. It would be great to have an experienced personnel on the team!"  
"K."  
"Thanks!"

Just then the door burst open and standing there was the history teacher.

"Good after noon, sensei!" the black haired girl said enthusiastically. The teacher just gave her a sad smile and went back down stairs.

-Suburbs of the same town-

The black haired woman stared out of the window, today was her 35th birthday; the fact that she was alive proved that her sister had somehow cheated the curse…. She sighed as she remembered once again that her sister had given up her life for her. She heard the door bang and knew that it was her moody daughter coming back from school. Oh well she would find new friends soon enough. Until then she would just have to cope with her daughters moody behavior. Well when she made some friends Ishara had a plan to take her and her friends on a yokai expedition, she had already made an agreement with the school principal who said that he would also find a teacher volunteer. Maybe they could go to Hanshin….. if Kangin agreed, it was a very emotional place for her so she might not be able to focus on the job.

"So how was your day?" Ishara ventured to ask her daughter.

"Okay I guess.."

"Did you meet any new people, make friends?"

"Yea, I guess…I joined a Yokai hunting group."

"Delightful!" Ishara exclaimed with enthusiasm, her plan was already starting to unfold. As she made her way toward the kitchen she started to daydream about different things and finally sighed in contentment.

'Ah; nee-chan if only you were here. You would be surprised if you knew I had married Kangin. We fought all the time so it would be hard to believe that what you guys used to say "When a boy teases a girl it means he likes her" was true. Hahaha." She muttered to herself in a careless, day dreaming tone. Her world was almost perfect, almost…..

**_-_NURA MANSION_-_**

Wakana lazily stared out of the window; she did not have anything in particular to do since she had been kicked out of the kitchen after breaking several plates. She did not have any one to talk to because her son and daughter were gone places; Rikuo on a school trip and Risa on a visit to the Kekien house to see how things were going there. "Maybe I should go pay a visit….. to the old mansion back in Hanshin? There's probably no one there so I guess it would be alright" she considered. She realized how much she craved a conversation with Ishara or Shenji but she knew it was not possible. Suddenly she felt lethargy take over her body and her lone bed became very inviting, she slipped into it and put her head on her pillow, which was still wet with wasted tears and lost her herself to the confounds of heavy sleep.

_-**Kekien Main House-_**

**M**amiru took out his shikagami and took practice shots at several imaginary targets. He was not as powerful as he used to be but after the fight with Seimei, Raiju had somehow started to feed on his energy, well that's what he got for exceeding the taboo limits.

"OI! Mamiru!" a voice called from behind him. He turned around to see his partner and childhood friend Ryuuji. "Your girl friends coming to visit!" the blonde turned a deep shade of red "She is not…."

"OH SHUT UP! The whole family knows you have the worlds biggest CRUSH on Risa."

"No…"

"YES!"

"But…"

"Oh come on! Just admit it; she _is_ pretty though…."

You see there came a time when Raiju started to absorb so much energy that it put the exorcist on the brink of death but the person who had saved him happened to be Risa who nearly killed herself trying to extract Raiju from Mamiru's soul and Ryuji had never let him live that down, as you have witnessed.

As the frank and embarrassing conversation raged on a dark figure landed on the wall of the main house. Then with a soft thud the figure landed on the ground. "You guys have _pathetic _security, you know? No wonder the kitsune breached it so easily…." The figure said, making the two bickering friends jump. "Oh, Risa….." Mamiru said timidly.

" 'Sup Yokai?" Ryuuji inquired in an arrogant tone.

" Nothin' much, you tell Omnyoji." She replied her tone equally haughty

"Ah, the usual, killed some yokai and such…."

-LATER THAT DAY-

Risa walked through the Kekien house, exploring the rooms and looking around. She was wearing her usual school girl black uniform (frankly I can not imagine her in anything but that….) her long hair were tied in an elegant braid with her front hair falling across the right half of her face making her resemble Rihan in his human form. It was hard to believe how much a favorite she had become among the exorcists. At first when ever she visited the main house she would get suspicious glares from everyone but now everyone was practically family, Yura was practically a little sister and Ryuuji a best friend, Akifusa was equal to a brother, so were Pato and Masagatsu. Mamiru was maybe something more than a friend….. she blushed at the thought. What the hell was she thinking? He was an exorcist and she was a demon….Oh well there was nothing wrong with _liking_ him.

-TOWN of HARKU-

Yuri lay on her bed thinking about her day at school. She had made some knew friends:

**KATSUMI AIKA: the blonde girl who looked very pampered and spoilt but she had a really rich family so it could not be helped…**

**DAIKI HIDEAK: the boy with the brown hair and blue eyes, his mother had gone missing a few days ago and he had joined the yokai club because he thought yokai had kidnapped her.**

**KENSHIN HARUMI: the nice girl who had long dark brown hair and grey eyes. She was very smart and school treasurer.**

**KIN MIKIO: the boy with black hair and amber eyes. He was kinda shy and did not talk much so she did not get to know him much.**

**AKAHANA ARIYUKI: the pretty girl with the neck length black hair and soft brown eyes. She was very popular in school.**

**AITO KIMIHIRO: the loud boy with blonde hair and black eyes. He got into to trouble a lot.**

Well these were onlyfirst impressions though; she would get to know them over time. She felt envious of all of them as they knew who their grandparents were. She was not allowed to talk about it in front of her mother as it was a very touchy subject. The only family she had other than her parents was her uncle Shenji. Even her father parents had died before she was born but at least they had not been involved in a freak accident. At least that is how she thought they died…..

-END-

**So I will ask you the most common question in Fanfic history. Whatcha think? ** I am pretty proud of mah self cuz I got 1000+ views in total so i am purdy happy! Review plz! Love from me!


	9. Chapter 9: Thoughts

**SUP EVERYONE! I AM BACK SOONER THAN I THOUGHT I WOULD BE HERE I AM. LOVE FROM ME.**

-**LETS BEGIN!-**

The man flopped onto his bed ready to sleep after a day of teaching and grading papers. He found it ironic how he used to be the ruler of Edo and now was teaching about it instead. His eyes started to droop and dropped of into slumber.

-**-**-**FLASH BACK**-**-**-

"Dad!" a little voice fumed through the large mansion. The little boy ran through the hallway looking for his father. The black haired man, with the gravity defying hairstyle,

entered the same hallway and caught his son by he waist and flung him into air. The little boy squealed with laughter as he was thrown into the air. As the man caught the little boy and put him down the boy said "It's time to play in the garden! Let's go! Let's go! LET'S GO!". The man chuckled at the urgency in his son's voice, knowing that a child's biggest concern was playing! Oh how tension free this time of life was! "How about you go on ahead and I join you in a little bit."

**_  
Happiness never lasts forever…..**

"'Kay!" came the eager reply and the little Rikuo ran off.

The man sighed and shot a sad look towards the door of the kitchen which was near by. Inside he heard a plate shatter. He knew his wife was rather graceful but when it came to lady-like stuff for example stitching or washing plates; she was a total flop….. he was aware that he would probably never see her again but he assumed he had a few days left. He walked on and on, the courtyard never seemed to end. Sometimes he wondered why the hell his house was so gigantic. All the yokai occupied the room but there will still millions of them in the house that were empty. Finally he reached the Yamabuki garden he had built in the memory of his first wife, it was one of his three favorite places; the other two being a certain branch on the illustrious the large weeping cherry blossom tree and a large plum blossom garden he had built when he had proposed to the quirky brunette who was now his wife. As he walked he saw a sight made his heart stop. Rikuo was playing with a girl, a girl with black hair and black eyes. The spectacle made Rihan's throat close up. He calmed himself down but even though he was aware that the girl was just a double, a fake he couldn't help feeling a bit of sentiment. He stepped back and started to concentrate his fear and soon he had accomplished his task. Another Rihan soon stood before him. "You know what to do?" asked the first. "I just have to die, right? Plain and easy." The latter replied casually. "For Wakana and Rikuo." The former breathed. "For Wakana and Rikuo." The second echoed, then smirked and said "You might wanna watch from the bushes." "Yes, I will. To ensure that you complete the job." Each parted ways, one into the foliage that surrounded the little path and the other onwards to his death. As the scream "AH~ Rihan-sama!" raged through the garden, the dieing yokai winked at his assassinator. The teary eyed Rihan made his way to the nearest train station, got on a train and got off at its last stop. He had nothing to remind him of his life at the nura house except for his kimono and his prized dragon sword .All had gone according to plan….

_  
**But it's the people you love that make the happiness possible.**

_-**END OF FLASH BACK**-_

-**Kyoto**-

Risa listened keenly to the voice on the phone and nodded. It was not a big job, eradicating a clan especially with her new found potential. The Tokage* clan was notorious for killing humans as sacrifices for their lord. It was a disgusting business but the clan never intervened because the area around Harku did not fall under their jurisdiction until a few months ago. The Tokage always made the sacrifice at the full moon so she had only four days to save the humans and punish the clan for its deeds. The nura clan had issued many warnings to the clan but they refused to obey, so now they must pay.

_-HARKU PUBLIC SCHOOL-_

Akahana sat on the roof with the rest of her friends. Yuki had settled among them quite nicely and now it seemed that they all had been friends since forever. But one thing concerned her; Hideak had not come to the school for the past few days. She could not understand it. First his mother and now him. "Daiki-ji-san must be worried about both of them, poor him; losing his wife and only son in less than a week." She thought. Just as the thought passed her mind she saw a dark cloaked figure over her. "What was that, Akahana?" she asked her fellows. "What was what?" Mikio asked. "The thing in the sky just a second ago. Mikio." Came the stunned reply. "I did not see anything, Akahana-chan." Yuki put in.

Akahana directed her gaze towards Yuki and said "Maybe it was just my imagination. But did I not tell you to stop using honorifics? We're friends so there's no need!"

"Oh-okay." She replied.

She was rather happy that she had quickly made such great friends. She was surprised that her parents had not gone on another assignment yet.

Far from the school, where the after school clubs were taking place and the sun was disappearing beneath the horizon, stood an abandoned warehouse. (Why always an abandoned warehouse?). To normal humans it was just a deserted old building, but in reality it concealed a terrible secret. The only humans who became aware of the secret were the ones marked for death.

**-NURA MANSION- **

Wakana ran around in a frenzy looking for the things she needed. She had made up her mind to go to Hanshin. Her suit case stood open on her bed with clothes lying here and there. In her frenzy she had even found her old school girl uniform and had been pleased to find that it still fitted her perfectly. She looked forward to her visit to her old town she wondered if that man who sold cooked corn still stood outside the middle school that was in the way to her home from school or the old lady in the bakery still made those delicious cakes. She loved the town so much but all the sad memories made her reluctant to visit.

**-THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY FOLKS! -**

**I JUST WANTED TO THANK U MY SILENT READERS AND MY FOLLOWERS SUPPORT BECAUSE MY LAST CHAPTER HIT THE THOUSAND MARK. I AM VERY HAPPY. I WOULD BE VERY HAPPY IF SOMEONE COULD TELL ME WHY I HATE YAMABUKI SO MUCH? I DON'T KNOW WHY…..**

***TOKAGE MEANS LIZARD.**

**AND COMMENT IF YOU HAD GUESSED THE REAL IDENTITY OF THE TEACHER BEFORE THIS CHAPTER.**


	10. Chapter 10: Two surprises

'**Sup yall! I have not been around for a while cuz my cousins are here. They can be a bit too much to take! Any way, I got quite a few reviews so I am really happy. I would be grateful to any one who can point out my flaws. And once again; love ya! Thank you guest, other guest and of course Shinougaya for ur support. **

**-Let us begin-**

The man walked in the seemly illusory world. The world was illuminated in a strange way; the light seemed to be disappearing. He walked towards the fading light and saw that it originated from a figure that kept fading. The person had long black hair and ebony eyes. Finally the light and the woman disappeared altogether leaving the world in total darkness except for a few stars. Then he saw another woman, younger and decidedly cheerier, the world's biggest smile on her face and the glow seemed to grow as he approached. He put her delicate hand into his and enjoyed a moment of fulfillment. And after that moment of bliss she started to rise into the air and would have floated away if she wasn't stubbornly grasping his hand, not letting go. But he knew he had to let go. To make others happy, he would have to sacrifice his own comfort. He opened his hand and loosened his grip. A look of hurt crossed her face and then she disappeared, leaving his world to the inferior light of the stars.*

"NO!" the same man woke with a started, some what relieved that he was still in the real world. It was not unusual that he got this dream once or twice a week. The guilt that flooded him may have been the cause of these dreams. Well he had to get ready for school soon any way so might as well stay awake. He stared out to the rising sun and sighed. It was better that way.

**-Abandoned warehouse- **

The sun was rising but the warehouse was still engulfed in darkness.

"Plea-please let me go. I want my mother…please let me go home.." a helpless voice pleaded. "Fool! Don't you realizzzze you are about to be involved in a great miracle! You will be sssssacrificced for our lord!" the subordinate of the lizard clan hissed at one of his numerous captives. The poor thing was a girl of about seven or eight and was absolutely petrified. "Please let the little girl go. She has a whole life ahead of her, you are already killing the rest of us. Spare this innocent life." A compassionate woman implored from her small cell. All of the ten prisoners had small iron compartments of their own. Each was very minute but had iron bars surrounding it. (like the one at Kyuso's place.). "Tut-tut-tut. You humanssss pretend to be so kindhearted at the time of death just to cover up for a lifetime of selfishness. I don't intend to let any of you to go".

"It is true; the clan's symbol is 'Death'. The tokage clan kills people regardless of age or gender. You people will need a miracle to live after tomorrow." A voice interrupted the man-lizard's retort to his captives and killed any minute hope the prisoners. A figure stepped out the shadows. The figure was cloaked, wore a tight fitting dress like spies wore in movies. But whoever the person was, they were tall, slender and decidedly female. " Well, lookie who we have here. A new member of our clan I pressssume. How may I assisssst you mizzzz. " The subordinate said and like a snake he hissed at every S. "No, I am not a member of your filthy clan." The figure replied in an acidic tone "Then who are you?" the lizard asked in a possibly frightened tone. "You must be a member or ally or else the guards would have killed you at the gate…."

"Me? I have no need give away my identity to a person about to die. And the guards you have such confidence in have been killed by me. Just like your leader and colleges." Was the cold, pitiless reply. "Why have I done this? Because you were warned of the consequences of contravene of a direct order from the third heir himself. And now your death waits." A sword cut through his torso and his blood spilled on the hard floor. Piercing shrieks raged from within the warehouse; humans being very quick in jumping to conclusions of death. "No matter how loud you scream, there is no one around for miles." The hooded figure retorted to the petrified captives and drew a sword out of its cover. The hooded figure neared the cell of the seven year old girl. "Please no. I don't want to die, please." The girl pleaded. The figure ignored her and kept moving closer. She neared the lock of the cage and the girl backed away. "Hold still. I will be quick." The figure whispered to the child and raised her sword and slashed the loc keeping the girl captive. "You can go home now, child." The figure said to the child. The figure freed all of the captives. Then she took a powder out of her pocket and threw it over all of the people. Everyone fainted and dropped onto the floor. By the time they would wake up they would not remember a single thing.

_**-That very morning -**_

The children of the Harku public junior high school sat down for the first period; which luckily for the girls was history. A few minutes passed before the sober and slightly drowsy teacher walked into the class room. After a few moments the door burst open and in walked a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. He was greeted by the squeal of surprise and delighted from his friends "Hideak!" Akahana exclaimed "OH MY GOD! Where the _hell_ have you been for the past four days?". "Calm down Miss Ariyuki. I am certain that Mr. Daiki has a good reason for his absence." The history teacher calmly implored. The black haired girl blushed and sat down and the teacher continued with his lecture and the group did not get a chance to talk until lunch.

**_-AT LUNCH-_**

"What do you mean 'I can't remember.'?" Aika asked.

"I am serious the last thing I can remember is that I was using the shortcut home through the dark alley and then something scratched me and then I wake up with a bunch of other people and my mom. There was some yellow powder in my hair and then I went home, Otou-san was really happy to see us and he started to cry. After that I came here."

"We thought you were eaten by yokai. I thought you were taken by the Tokage clan." Kimihiro whispered from his spot on the roof.

"The what clan?" everyone asked in unison.

"You guys haven't heard the rumors? There is supposed to be a yokai clan that inhabits this very area; the city and the rural districts and every month the people who go missing have been taken by them to sacrifice to their lord ."

"Oh WOW! How come you never told me?! Maybe it was this clan that kidnapped you and your mother." Akahana suggested.

"But I should be dead by now, shouldn't I?"

"Maybe you were saved by someone….."

"Maybe…"

Just then, the bell for an assembly at the auditorium rung and the group proceeded to the area.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good afternoon children." The principals voice echoed through the almost silent hall. "I have great news! Our very own Harku Paranormal Patrol Club is being sponsored by the two most famous yokai hunters; Hiroshi Kangin and Hiroshi Ishara!"

A clap erupted in the hall as all of the members had many friends who were very supportive. "For their first ever Yokai hunting trip, the paranormal patrol will be accompanying their teacher Mr. Ryota and the hunters to the industrial city of Hanshin! I hope you are very excited and we would like to thank the two hunters for their generous deed. You may proceed back to your classes."

**-DONE!—**

**Ummm…. Well comment and tell me if you liked it!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Journey

**Hello! How are u? I am back! With another chap! Thank you Mislied 4 favorting my story! And I forgot to tell you guys that dream was a kind of look inside his subconscious. Yamabuki and Wakana being the sources of light (Happiness) in his life. And the stars with faint lights were his subordinates who bring faint light (Happiness) into his life. But he let her go and unintentionally hurt her sooooooooo**

**He is kinda depressed about that.**

**-YAYYYY LETS BEGIN-**

"HANSHIN! Here we come!" Yuki shouted through the window. She turned to her mother whose spirits seemed down. "What is wrong, Okaa-san?" she asked. Her mother did not reply, she stared in bewilderment at her mother's unusually quite morale. She went into the other compartment where here friends were playing a card game. She wondered where her teacher was and found out that he was sleeping in his own compartment. She loved her friends and was looking forward to the trip even more now because her uncle would be joining them too. Her uncle Shenji was a great, friendly and fun loving person. She thought he was the world's most fun person ever.

Of course she was unaware how empty he was from inside, he still loved his childhood friend and held on to every precious memory.

**-Wakana's PAST-**

Wakana looked around in contentment; she had bought and decorated her new apartment in just a day. Now to wash the plates she had just bought as they were covered in dust.

As she washed she slipped and cracked the first plate and a shard of glass made a cut across her wrist but she quickly bandaged it. She finished up her work and went out to the balcony. She could not help but stand on the narrow railing and feel the air.

"What the hell had happened to that girl?" Rihan pondered to himself as he hopped across rooftops. He stared of into the night, wanting to enjoy as much free time as possible before Kubi-nashi came to fetch him. As he raised his eyes he saw a sight that brought his heart to a standstill.

-**BACK TO THE PRESENT-.**

Wakana stared off into the starry sky. It was refreshing to smell the tinge of salty sea water in the air as the bus neared it's destination. She felt all the memories rush in side her brain, the happy, the sad and the ordinary. She felt like a child being giving her desired thing as an un expected present! She was extremely excited and if it were not for her age she would be jumping up and down with agitation.

Far off from where her bus was at that moment her sister was crying with reminiscence and regret.

"I should have died instead! I don't want to be the only one alive, why did my nee-chan die?

I know why but it was not her fault….." Ishara sobbed as old memories came to her, times with her mother, father and sister, and no matter how much her husband tried to cheer her she just would not smile. At last he used his strongest weapon.

"Your sister would not want you to cry and sob like this, would she? She always said 'Happiness comes to those who smile.'"  
"NO IT DOESN'T!" Ishara raised her voice in defiance "I've tried to be happy but I always feel guilty….."

In the same train a man looked at the same starry sky, his heart aching with misery. His sole sources of happiness, relief were always wretched away from him. His mother had died, his first wife was dead and he had to leave his son and beloved because it was his duty to protect them….. all he wished for was to hear her laugh and to see him say "Otou-san! I will take your place as the lord of pandemonium.". Rikuo would be thirteen now and fully aware of all the traits of a typical yokai, he might have changed his eagerness about yokai because of that. "But I can't do anything about it now, yokai commander or not, all that matters that he is safe." He sighed.

Ah but 'Ryota' you don't know what the creators of time (and the writer of this fanfic) can have in store for you.

**Le Fin: I hope you liked it is short and disappointing but nearing the climax and of course curse my scheduled tests for late update. Yours truly **_**zeenz**_**. **


	12. Chapter 12

**_YO!_ I am back after a week, I think… with mah latest chap!**

**My exams are coming up so I will not be able to update for a long time! Sorry ! And of course how could I forget; THANK YOU arcadecat for following my story! My followers and Favouriters and all other readers; Please PM me, I would like that a lot!**

**_-LET'S BEGIN! -_**

Rihan felt his heart stop when he saw the girl he saved standing on the railing of a balcony. Was she about to kill herself? Why?

She stood there arms spread outwards as if she was welcoming death. Before he knew what he was doing he saw himself hopping towards her and pulling her downward.

-**-Wakana's pov-**

I breathed in the air that surrounded me, the warm summer breeze; I opened my arms letting the comfortable warmth engulf my body. Not so far away I heard the sound of footsteps on roof tiles but I ignored it trying to forget the emotional pain. I had never understood the phrase 'broken heart' until now, butknowing that even if we both were alive I could never see my sister again, in case the yokai finds out that I am still alive. But now the expression made perfect sense, my heart had been torn into two pieces ever since that night.

The footsteps seem to have gotten closer, they are coming towards… me?

Suddenly I fell my self being pulled down.

"Are you crazy?!" a voice hisses.

**-Normal-**

"**Are** you crazy?" Rihan hissed, surprising himself with the worry and ferocity that took over his usually tension free, careless voice. The girl opened her eyes and stared at him in bewilderment. " What do mean _crazy?_" she asked obviously stinged by his question.

"Why the hell are you trying to kill yourself?" Rihan asked, noticing the bandage on her wrist.

"I am _not_ trying to kill myself, I like to feel the air, I have got excellent balance!" She retorted back.

"And what about this?" he asked pointing to her wrist

"It was an accident."

"Ummm….Okay." he said, unsure abut what to say next.

"OH! Where are my manners!" she exclaimed visibly pleased that she had found an excuse to break the uncomfortable silence. "My name is Asida Wakana."

"Nura Rihan.". Then recognition crossed her perfectly sweet face. "Your that yokai from that night!" she gasped in surprise and elation. " I did not get a chance to thank you for saving my life."  
"No problem!"

"Please come inside."

**(After a few minutes)**

"Well it was nice talking to you." Wakana said, noticing for the first that he almost never smiled.

He smiled a sad smile; now that the excitement was over he was reminded of his broken heart, he had no reason to be happy.

"I'll be back." He found himself breaking into a smile as he replied playfully. She just nodded.

JUST NODDED? What kind of a reaction was that? Most girls SWOONED when Rihan used that voice. Rihan found himself feeling rather surprised, and jealous!

Why jealous? Well, Rihan knew one thing for sure, she was certainly an interesting one!

-**BACK TO PRESENT TIME-**

_Kekien mansion_

"Mamiru-nee!" The black haired girl called out 'Are you ready to go to Hanshin? The train leaves in an hour!"

She was rather impatient because she was meeting some Paranormal experts. Some wannabes that always wanted to mess with things that did no concern them.

She had let her hair grow and it looked pretty good but Ryuuji got sick of not being the center of attention so he cut her hair while she slept. But next night Ryuuji woke up with ants crawling all over him because she 'accidentally' dropped some sugar on his bed.

She snickered at that memory. He was lousy, arrogant and mean but a brother to be proud of.

_-TRAIN-_

"**R**yota-san" Ishara asked, breaking the silence "why aren't you eating? Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing for you to be concerned about." Came the lifeless reply.

**-THE END!-**

**The blue button below demands your attention…**

**GUYS, Suggest A damn Title! I need something better than 'LOOSE ENDINGS TIED TOGETHER AND HAPPINESS!**

**Weellll Watcha think?**


	13. Chapter 13: First Feelings

**Sup! I am back earlier than I thought but we are movin so u won't hear from me for some time. ENJOY! AND CONGRATS TO ALL MY READERS; YOU HAVE SURVIVED THE DOOMS DAY! LOL!**

**-THE BEGINNING-**

"Ah! Rihan-san!" The girl exclaimed with pleasure.

"You remembered my name?" He asked.

"Of course! How can one forget the person who saved their life?"  
Rihan just let the smallest of smiles replace his usually gloomy expression.

'So he can smile' she mused to herself.

"Well, I am here because I am gracefully avoiding a few people…" he said as a vein popped on his head.

"Gracefully avoiding? I think you mean hiding, Rihan-san."  
"Ha!" He snorted. "Rulers of Dynasties don't hide, they gracefully avoid."

"If you say so….." She said in a tone that sounded as if she was saying yeah right.

"And who are you hiding from?"

"Gracefully avoiding! And an over protective subordinate…" another vein popped onto his head. "Seems like you have good people who surround you. You are very lucky." Wakana said, her voice wavering momentarily. "Yes but some times they can be too much to take…"

"Hey Wakana?"  
"Yes Rihan-san?"  
"Well, first; just Rihan is fine. Second; tell me about yourself."

"Oh? Why this all of a sudden?"  
"Well, If we are going to be friends, then I have to know stuff about you." Rihan said without really expressing the fact that he found her very…..different from the other girls that he had met. And she surprised him again by not even letting the faintest of red creep up her cheek! He had even made the first move to friendship! How can she not be reacting in the normal way? WHAT WAS WITH THIS GIRL?

"So you want to know about me, eh, Rihan-san?" She said, her voice lost it usual cheer. "Let's start at the beginning, shall we."  
And for the next hour Rihan found himself engaged in a tale equivalent to fable, so unbelievable yet so true. He smiled when she told him about the good times and felt his heart waver at the sad deaths and separations.

"And that's how I got here…." She sighed.

"RIHAN-SAMA!" The voice echoed through the neighborhood.

"Damn. He's found me already?" The Yokai commander gulped.  
"Well see you later, Wakana." Rihan closed his eye.

"Come back soon." She replied smiling. "My place is always an open option for 'gracefully avoiding'"

Rihan, found himself decidedly pleased but was still disappointed at her dissatisfactory reaction. She was very amusing, not like the others he had met. Her compassionate eyes reminded him of Yamabuki but still were entirely different from hers. Her personality was well… bouncy (if you know what I mean.) while Yamabuki's was cautioned and composed.

A gasp interrupted Rihan's thought. "Rihan-sama! Are you SMILING?"

"Kuro, is it forbidden for one to smile?"

"No, sir but shall we go home before Kubi-nashi finds out that you are here?"  
"Good Idea.."

-**Back to present time-**

**T**he airplane landed in the Hanshin International Airport and the passengers began to shuffle outwards to the lobby. One passenger in particular was very uneasy as he shuffled along with the crowd. His messy, uncombed brown hair were just short of his blue eyes. How many years had it been since he had been here last? Seventeen? No eighteen.

He was on his way to meet his sister in law and brother. The two yokai hunters had prospered much and now were conducting an investigation on some mysterious disappearances. It had nothing to do with him but he came any way. If Ishara was hurt he would never be able to forgive himself, he had made a promise after all.

**-Well that's it for now folks-**

**Hey guys, I was wondering that after I am done with this, should I write a Mamiru x Risa story? Just a thought cuz this one is not focused on Kekien-Nura relationship. **


	14. Chapter 14 : Broken Hearted

**Well, I can say none of you told me whether I should do a Mamiru x Risa story or not cuz I have a few ideas in my head. PUHLEASE DO TELL ME! **

**-Shall we begin? -**

'It's been a while, Rihan-san!" Wakana exclaimed enthusiastically. She looked up at the man who was standing in the balcony of her apartment. It had now been a year and a half since they had first met and ever since then their friendship had grown. As time passed her savior's visits had become more frequent and by then she would get a visit every two days or so. Though she did not know it, the whole nura clan was unaware of this intimacy; all they knew that whenever their head disappeared, he would return with a smile on his face. Though the happiness would last only for a short while it would bring some relief to the dedicated servants of the second heir.

Since he had not visited her in the last two weeks, she had become worried. But now that he was here he was assured that every thing was alright.

"**I **was facing some trouble in the Kyoto area, that's all." The wind blew between them. It was seldom that they did not have a topic to discuss.

_**Flash back within flash back:**_

'_**Rihan-sama' Kubi-nashi ventured 'I think that you have lost interest in our nightly parades."  
"We have done this like a million times, it is impossible not to lose interest.'**_

'_**Then maybe you should bring along a guest, a friend or another clan leader maybe?'**_

_**Rihan perked up at the idea. 'I will think about it." **_

_**Flash back within flash back ends.**_

-Nura Mansion-

"Rihan-sama!" A frantic Kubi-nashi shouted "Where are you? Why must you always do this?"

"Kubi-nashi, why don't you just let him be?"

"Because, Kino, he is our leader and he must stay with the clan."

"But why can't you understand that-"

"Understand what? That being here reminds him of Yamabuki? That every where he looks he is reminded that he was not able to keep his promise, that they could not be together forever? That every place and every one here reminds him that she left and probably died and there was nothing he could do about it. That his heart was broken to such a degree that even after fifty years he does not smile except whenever he comes back from his detours? If you think it that way then I understand perfectly." He said with such ferocity that Kejoro jumped back. "I want to hate her for what she did but I can't because I can understand her feelings." He concluded.

"But can't you see."  
"Can't he see what?" A voice cut in.

"N-nothing Rihan-sama!" Kubi-nashi replied nervously, thinking at the same time 'How much has he heard?'

"Whatever wierdos."

Kejoro sweat dropped "W-wierdos?" she asked Kubi-nashi when Rihan was out of ear-shot. Then Tsurara came running and said.

"Kubi-nashi san, Rihan-sama said he has invited a person on his night parade, just like you asked."  
"Oh Okay."

**OKAY GUYS THAT'S IT FOR NOW. I am having serious writers block about this story plus we are moving out of country so please WAIT FOR ME! **


	15. Chapter 15 : Arrived

She looked at the large mansion and wondered to her self if the mansion had gotten smaller or was it the same size, just seemingly smaller than the Nura mansion that she was so used to by then. She was surprised to see that the gate was wide open and as shiny as could be. Could it be that someone had bought the house? No, that was not possible. The house was way too expensive.

She ran the bell and was equally surprised to see a plump blonde woman, whose hair was streaked with white, open the door.

"WE ARE NOT SELLNG! GO AWAY!" the blonde shouted at the brunette.

"B-but, I am not here to buy anything…"  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU RUNNINING AROUND RINGING BELLS?"

"But, Sakaura, you don't recognize me?"  
"No-no, it couldn't be!" Sakaura stammered "Ayoi! Wakana-hime-san's ghost has come to haunt us! AYOI HELP! P-please forgive us Wakana-sama we tried to protect you! I swear!"

Wakana started to giggle_ hard._ "Sakaura, relax! I am not a ghost!"

"You're not?"  
"No! I am alive and well. I was rescued from the fire."

"JOYS OF ALL JOYS! You are alive!" Sakaura started to cry with relief and happiness.

"But why did you not return?"  
"I thought that I was protecting Ishara…"  
"OH! Let's have all this silly talk later! Come inside, Ayoi make some tea! Today is a day for celebration!"

**-Train station-**

Yura stepped out of the express train and stretched her body. She was wearing a grey dress with a tight fitting red jacket on top, red and white pumps and her pink frog bag in which she kept all the essentials; lip-gloss, a mirror, a few bags of Doritos, 2-minute noodle, shikagami and the sort. Now to look for the people who hired her. She stepped out of the station, followed by a rather sluggish Mamiru. Outside she saw a rather tall man, clad in a black suit holding a sign saying "Kekien Yura and Kekien Mamiru."

"He must be here for us!" Mamiru pointed.

"Hello master and mistress. I shall be your escort to your lodgings, kindly let me take your luggage!"

"Wow, and he talks fancy too." Yura said, musing over the fact that no one ever talked to her in such a fashion except for the servants at the Kekien mansion.

**-Aerial Inn-**

"AH! Were finally here!" The brown haired girl exclaimed.

"Yeah! Just LOOK at this place!" Kimihiro, the blonde troublesome boy exclaimed at the grandeur of the place.

"Yes, it was really cool of you're uncle to book us in a five-star hotel!" Akahana exclaimed her voice filled with wonder.

"Yeah! Can you believe it, a five-star hotel!"

Ishara watched her companions marvel at the splendor of the hotel and waited for her brother in law. Her wait was not long as she spotted the tall specter of a man with uncombed messy brown hair coming the through the entrance of the hotel.

"Nee-chan!" Ishara called out. The man looked at her and smiled in response. The man handed the bell-boy his luggage and told him to take the bags to his room.

"Ishara, Kangin, can I talk to you guys. In private?"

"Of course!" Both replied in unison.

"Why, WHY, did you pick the Hanshin assignment? Out of everything? Are you deliberately trying to put your lives in danger?"

"No, that's not it. I wanted to come here. Investigate these disappearances, its not a fact that they are related to the ayakashi who killed…" Ishara's voiced cracked.

"But, I am not letting any one of you endanger your lives. So I have hired Kekien exorcists."

"But there was no need for that."  
"No, Ishara there is a need for that."

**So that was it. I am trying to fit in as many chaps as I can before I move.**


	16. Chapter 16 Same Destinations

**Hi yall! How is it goin? I hope you all are glad to hear from me cuz I am happy to post this chap! And Of course Thank you ElenaMissScarlet, Rose's Fox, zhafira, Elza Eldaniella for Favouriting my story and Shinougaya thanks for the support! My silent Readers I salute you and my gratitude is for all of you because without you guys, even though you don't review ****, I have crossed the 2250 mark! THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION!**

**-LET US BEGIN-**

"Yes Ishara there was a need for hiring an exorcist." Shenji persisted.

"But this must have cost you a fortune!" Kangin interjected. "Exorcists are not exactly the cheapest people to hire!"  
"I know. But under no circumstance am I going to let you two investigate paranormal activities without some help and protection."  
"But, _Kekiens?_ They are real deal!"  
"Yeah I know. Figured my family deserved best."  
"Oh nee, you are too out going!"  
"Speaking of which they should be arriving soon…."  
"Uncle Shenji! You're here!" Yuki called.  
"My dear niece! Have you grown taller?"  
"A little bit. Guess what! I got an A+ in my midterms! Is that not cool?"  
"Yeah totally! You are awesome!"  
"I know." She winked. Just then a blonde came bounding their way. "Hey Yuki come here."  
Yuki went off to sit with her friends. They started to talk and did not notice the two people walk in. A middle heighted fourteen year old black-haired girl and a tall and well build hazel-blonde boy in his late teens went to the counter and took their room keys.  
They came sat at a table next to that at which Yuki and her friends were sitting and started to look around as if they were in wait for someone.

"Hey guys where is sensei?" Aika asked.  
"I think he has gone up to the rooms to have a nap, I think he was awake all night….." came Akahana's reply.  
A while later Shenji came fuming to their table. "Where are they?"  
"Who?"  
"The Kekien exorcists!"  
"You hired Kekiens? OH! That is soooooooooooooo cool!" Akahana, being the super natural nerd she is, started to rant. At the same moment the two teenagers that were sitting near the table got up and the black haired girl said "Oh, so you are Shenji-san? We are the representatives of the Kekien clan. We shall act as your escorts and yokai specialists. It is an honor to be invited by such well-known Yokai hunters. I am Kekien Yura and this is my brother Mamiru."  
"They sent _children? _I requested two _strong _and _experienced _exorcists! This is an outrage!" Shenji started to shout at the two.  
"Sir, I suggest you calm down. We _are _two of the **strongest and most experienced** exorcists of the Kekien family. Yura is our heir and can summon multiple shikagami at once and I can make use of the element of lightening." Mamiru intervened.  
Akahana, Ishara, Kangin and Shenji sucked in a breath of surprise and stared. Surely such young people could not possess such great potential!

-Asida mansion-

"WAKANA-SAMA!" Sakuara marveled at the miracle, her beloved mistress was alive. She, Ayoi and Wakana were having dinner, reminiscing about her child hood. The three were laughing and making jokes as if they had never been parted.

-Nura Mansion-  
"Hmmmmm, maybe we should check this out, eh Rikuo?" Risa asked "Or should we just send somebody to check it out? It is near enough to Tamazuki's land."  
"Check-out what?"  
"You were not listening were you, I was talking about the mysterious disappearances…"  
"Why did she just leave all of a sudden?"  
"Who?"  
"Okaa-san."  
"UH? What?" panic started to rise in her throat. Had Wakana disappeared without a trace, like Yamabuki?

"No nothing like that she just told the old geezer that she was going to Hanshin and just left like that. Gramps said not to worry but….."  
Risa noticed the voice of her brother change from kind, caring into seductive and firm. The high pitch of the voice was gone and now her brother spoke in a manly monotone voice. The sun had set and her brother had transformed.  
"W-wait. Did you say _Hanshin? _That is where the disappearances are taking place!"  
"Damn. Looks like we're going to Hanshin! Pack your bags we can take the train or would you prefer to run?"  
"Run, definitely."  
"OI! Old geezer! Where the heck are ya?" Rikuo shouted.  
"Hey. Rikuo! Why must you always be so rude to our grand father?"  
"Lazy, thieving worthless old men deserve nothing more." He replied solemnly.

**HEY Guys! What did you think? Did you like it, hate it, love it or OK it? Hope that my chapter swill start to come faster cuz we are on an extended vacation! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	17. Chapter 17 : Inevitable Meeting

**-IN THE PAST-**

"Rihan-san, can I ask you a question?" Wakana muttered her voice kind of unsure.

"Sure." He replied in his same sad, monotone, emotionless voice.

"Why don't you ever smile?" she asked, still wondering if it was a sensitive subject.

"Uh? I do so." Rihan replied, covering up a truth that even he now could not deny.

'I see' she thought 'it _ is _something personal."

Without knowing why she stood up on her toes and reached for his face and pulled his cheeks hard into a smile.

"OWWW! What did you do that for?"

"I am teaching you how to smile. Now don't ever let your smile leave your face. You have good features, the frown ruins them."  
'Ah, she thinks I have good features! Encouraging." He thought then he got surprised by the fact that her opinion brought such satisfaction. After all he knew he was handsome, if he was not he would not have a new girl fall for him every other day. How strange. This woman had unknowingly become very important to Rihan. Her infectious smile and heart-melting kindness. Maybe she was the only thing he needed to move out of the darkness he had been living in for so long. (Sounds a bit Jacob-Bella, no?)

-Earlier in the Nura house-

"Where does your son run off to everyday eh, Supreme commander?" Hitotsume asked clearly pleased that he got the chance to point out a flaw in the second heir.

"Yes your right, my son's actions are getting a bit worry some but is it not good that he is home more and only disappears during this time?"  
"Ye-es" Hitotsume replied obviously convinced there was no way to outwit Nurarihyon.

"Anyway, I am going to follow him tonight, he should be leaving soon…"  
"I will accompany you master!" Karasu-Tengu immediately declared.

"NO YOU WILL NOT!" A voice, enraged and furious, called out. "Uh-oh…." The crow Yokai gulped. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman with long dark flowing hair. She had feathers on her cheek and a staff, most of which was concealed under her robes. "Nurarihyon-sama. Please forgive this intrusion. I wish to have a talk with my husband." She said as she shot a murderous glare at her husband. "Of course, of course! Be my guest Nuregarasu. It has been a while since you came to visit!"  
"I came to see if you were taking care of my poor baby! But _noooooo_ you don't even know that he got himself badly injured! It is my Kuroumaru's first month in the main house and this is what has become of him?"  
"Actually Ma it is only a scratch." Kuroumaru offered trying to defend his father.

"Don't use your sass with me boy!"  
"Yes ma."

"Now KARASU-TENGU! YOU TREAT YOUR SON'S INJURIES!"  
"Y-y-es Ma'am."

"Nurarihyon-sama, since my incapable husband can't accompany you, I will take his place."

Nurarihyon smiled and thought 'A fight between her and Setsura would be so epic!'

"Yes, I would be very delighted."

_**-Later-**_

Nurarihyon, sitting on Nuregarasu's back, watched the brunette pull his son's cheeks and talk to him and make him do something Nurarihyon had deemed impossible; she made him laugh.

"He is falling in love with her, though he does not realize it." Nuregarasu evaluated.  
"Do you think she is starting to fall for him too?"  
"No… She still thinks of him as a friend. See, he is unconsciously trying to flirt but she is not even blushing."  
" She is different from the typical type of girls, maybe that is why she caught his eye. I would like to get to know her…"

_**-Next day- **_

Wakana walked towards home quietly humming to herself when she saw a man wandering around. He wore a brown robe over a green kimono and seemed totally lost.

"Umm, can I help you Oji-san?" Wakana asked.

"Well my dear, it seems I have lost my way home, and I am rather hungry."  
"Oh, oji-san, I am unaware of where you live but do join me for dinner."

"Thank you my dear."

-Later that night at Nura Mansion. -

"Hmm, so all in all you liked her?" Nuregarasu asked.  
"Liked her? I loved her! I would very much like to have her as my daughter in law" He exclaimed with the animation of a four year old.

"Who?" A voice came from behind. They both turned and saw Kejoro.

"The girl the second is falling in love with!"  
"What! OH MY GOD!"  
"Unbelievable, no? My son has finally found someone!"  
"Give me details!"

Hence Kejoro also joined their little club, sworn to secrecy. Happy that her master might actually smile again.

**Yeah, so how was it? So guys, should I or should I not do Mamiru x Risa?**


	18. Chapter 18 : Dine and Dash

**Hi guys! I am** **back, sorry that it took me a while, we were settling into our new house. So thanks miss Tanuki or being the only one to say that I should go with the Mamiru x Risa thing. Yeah so I will, maybe I will write another story about them after I am finished with this. And of course Chapy14 thanks for following my story. **

**-Shall we begin? -**

"So what is the point of this?" Rihan asked the brunette walking beside him, smiling as always.

"We are just taking a walk, friends do that you know…." Wakana murmured, frustrated at the fact that he would not smile no matter how much she tried. "Awww, come on Rihan-san, you are frowning again." Before she could attack his cheeks he pulled his lips into a fake smile. But for some reason she started to laugh. Her laugh was like the peal of soft bells, like music, so dainty but so full of joy. "Why are you laughing like that?"  
"You suck at fake smiling, that is why."  
"Well, you are right, I never excelled at that." He agreed, smiling for real this time. But the smile did not last long, because he soon found himself surrounded by Yamabuki flowers. "Yamabuki Ottome…." He sighed, his throat started to close up.

Wakana heard that but said nothing, time would reveal more. It seemed that Rihan did not trust her that much yet. But as his expression did not change after quite a while, Wakana broke the silence. "Rihan-san, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah…" He replied his voice still sad.

"Hey, Wakana?"  
"Yes?"

"Well, you were asking me about my night parade the other day."

"Yes."  
"Well, let me give you a first hand experience. Would you like to join me for a night parade?"  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Of course I'm sure!"

"Awesome! I would love to!"

**-Back to the present-**

The man with the black and white gravity defying hair stood on a hill over looking a huge mansion. The very same hill, though it remained unknown to him, that his father had stood on nineteen years earlier. Behind him stood his sister, her long hair was flowing in the wind.

"God, I am starving!" Risa exclaimed.

"So, you got any money on you?"  
"No, I used up my allowance on this really cool suit."  
"The one with the cape?"  
"It is not a cape, it is a _flowing hoodie._"  
"Like I care!"

"Forget that, where is your allowance?"  
"I might have misplaced my wallet….."  
"Why you careless idiotic Nurarihyon! I can't see how the clan will survive with you as a head!"  
"I guess we are gonna have to do it the old fashioned way."  
"What old fashioned way."  
"Dine and Dash."

-In the mansion-

It was about one o clock in the night when Sakaura was awakened by a **'bang'** and **'clash'** in the kitchen. She picked up the thing that was nearest to her and tip toed to the kitchen.

When she got there she heard the sound of two people talking and eating. She flipped on the light and saw a man and a woman. The man had white and black gravity defying hair and red eyes. The woman had long black hair and black eyes. Sakaura closed her eyes and screamed. When she opened her eyes she saw that the kitchen was empty and nothing was disturbed.  
"What, what's going on." Shouted a breathless Wakana with a gun in hand.

"I could have sworn I saw….."  
"What?"  
"A yokai!" She stuttered and fainted.

"Yokai….." Wakana wondered. What if it was the same yokai that had killed her father? How did he find out? This was not a good sign.

Outside the mansion walls Rikuo and Risa breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Idiot! This is all your fault! She saw us!" Risa hissed.

"How was I supposed to know that she would be awake this late?"  
"NO! It is because you dropped the noodles!"

"At least I cleaned it up. She will think it was a dream or illusion or something."  
"She'd better!"

-The End-

**Sorry, I just could not understand what to do with this chap. That is why it is kinda filler. **


	19. Chapter 19 : A little excitement

**Hey! Did you all think that I would leave ya with a filler chapter and not update as soon as possible? NO WAY IN HELL!**

-The beginning-

"Where is Rihan-sama? A leader can't be late for his own damn night parade!" Kubi-nashi continued to mumble.

"Sorry I am late guys!" A voice cut in just at that moment. "Rihan-sama!" Everyone cried in unison.

"Hi guys! I want you to meet my friend here, Wakana!" Rihan cried enthusiastically, and much to everyone's shock he was smiling brightly. At his command a brunette who was a head shorter than him stepped out from behind him and smiled at the assembly. Some gasps and murmurs were heard but no one said any thing else. It was not until Kejoro spoke up that the awkward silence did not break. "Why, hello there! Nice to meet you Wakana-chan! My name is Kejoro and the headless guy over there is Kubi-nashi, the monk, more like monkey, with the hat is-"

"Hey!" Kurotabo protested.

"Kurotabo" Kejoro continued unhindered "The huge and terrifying looking guy who scares of all the girls away is-"

"WHAT?" Aotabo roared.

"Is Aotabo! And he wonders why he doesn't have a girl friend. But really he is harmless. Unless he is ordered to kill….." She continued without hesitation. "And these little guys are really useless and just hang out with us cuz they have got nothing better to."  
"No way, we are so usefull!" Natto and his friends protested.

"And you already know are good for nothing second head, so that's about everybody!"

Rihan glared at Kejoro but she just smiled. So this was the girl the second head had fallen for, eh? Wakana giggled at what the long-haired woman had said, she had really liked the funny Kejoro.

-That Night-

"That girl was really interesting!" Kejoro commented.

"She was much nicer than a certain someone." The smaller yokais stated pointedly at Kejoro.

"Yes, I do agree, I would not mind at all if we were to meet again." Kubi-nashi added.

"Oh, we are most definitely going to meet her again!" Kejoro exclaimed with a smile.

"Oh no! Don't tell me that you're going to play match maker? Remember what happened when you tried to set up Kuroumaru with a girl from Hitotsume's clan? _That_ ended well!" Kuro intervened at Kejoro's sly expression. Everyone shivered at the memory. The girl broke up with him. He was crushed! And it ended with Tsurara having to freeze Nuregarasu in order to stop her from tearing the girl apart.

"No, I do not plan to interfere this time. But I will give a little motivating where it is required. They have a relation that will bud on its own."

**-BACK TO FUTURE_-**

**-Hotel Room-**

When Yuki entered the room, she heard squealing. Then her eyes spotted Akahana and Harumi sitting beside a red Aika and the exorcist girl looking at them like complete mental cases. Yuki was not sure she could blame her. She went to the exorcist, what was her name again? Yuri? No Yura, and asked what happened. "The blonde boy confessed to your tomato red friend there."

Yuki was filled with a sudden excitement. "NO WAY!" She screamed. "OH MY GOD!"

The whole story was repeated again for Yuki and the night was filled with excitement for the girls. They watched a movie, played truth or dare and had a pillow fight. Just what every girl about their age does at a sleep over.

On the other hand, Nura Rihan was withering inside, this was the town where he had first met her. Why must he be tortured like this? He would much more prefer external pain but no avail. The same thing was going on inside Shenji's head. His heart was tearing and pulling in every direction, but that would not bring her back, would it? 


	20. Chapter 20

Kubi-nashi looked at the girl pulling at his master's cheek, complaining about his continuous frown. He had started to bring her along a lot lately .He watched the two converse "Rihan-sama, who has been under the shadow of sorrow for so long, I feel that for the first time in along time, you…found happiness. When this girl is with you." He mused to no one but himself.

"I will definitely live longer than you!" She exclaimed with enthusiasm. "Well, see you later guys!" She yelled a farewell to the congregation.

When she was gone Rihan asked Kubi-nashi. "Kubi-nashi, from human and ayakashi, who has the longer life span? Because, I am beginning to think that if it's her, there is no way she will not live longer than me." He snickered.

-Back to the Future-

"OK! EVERYONE GATHER AROUND!" Kangin shouted in the hallway, mentioning everyone to get up and get their lazy butts to the gathering hall. After an hour of moaning, slow break fast eating, complaining about how early it was, everybody gathered in the gathering room aka the dining room provided by the five star hotel. Hence at five in the morning the meeting which consisted of two yokai hunters, their daughter, a rich business man, a middle school teacher, two exorcists and six middle school children commenced. "Alright, the equipment is in the car. Now, let me tell you all how it is done. We start at the place of the last disappearance, which would be a fisher man who came in into the docks later than the others. So we go there and gather evidence. We try to see any signs of trauma or any unusual heat signature. Righto! We split into two groups. Ishara, Shenji and Mamiru will lead one group and Ryota-san, I and Yura will lead the other group. We will investigate two portions of the docks, alright, lets roll!"

-fishing docks-

Akahana had the heat signature goggles on, damn that lucky Aika! Not only did Kimihiro confess to her she got to be in sensei's group! Uhhh!

"Wait what was that!" She suddenly screamed. Her heart stopped beating as the unusually large heat signature started to move towards her. She took off the goggles and turned to run but something grabbed her from behind and started to pull her towards its self. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HELLLPPPP!"

"What was that?" Mamiru exclaimed.

"I-I t-think that was Akahana!" Yuki stuttered.

"Is She alright? Mikio asked

"The yokai aura has increased remarkably!" Mamiru.

"What if she is in danger, mom, what is going on."

"I do not know…." Was all Ishara could answer. She too had felt the cold increase and a strange aura surround her.

Akahana felt herself slam a against a rock hard chest. The person who was holding her was a man, he was male at least. He pushed his mouth near her ear and said "Don't scream, I won't hurt you. But there were others here that would have loved to feast on you… Now you, tell your friends to get out before they comeback for breakfast."

His seductive voice sent shivers down her spine but she nodded, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. He let her go. She turned around to see who it was, only to be greeted by darkness and emptiness. She just come face to face with a yokai, and had first hand experience of how scary they could be. Unknown to her, she had just met the fourteen year old lord of pandemonium.

"GUYYYSS!" A voice came from behind a stack of crates. Yuri and Ishara turned to see a breathless Akahana whose face was stained with tears. "What happened." Mamiru asked, concerned.

"Yokai…run….scary…eat" Was all everyone could make out. Mikio put his hands on her shoulders and commanded. "Breathe, in, out, in, out. Good. Exhale. Relax. Now tell us what happened. "I was looking around for a heat signature, when something grabbed me from behind. It was a man….."She paused to take a breath "He said that we should get out of here before the bad yokai comeback and eat us!"

"What did he look like?"  
"He had me from the back and when he let go, I turned and there was nothing there!"

"Hmmm, that is good" Mamiru murmured.

"What is so good about being captured by yokai?"  
"He let you go didn't he?"

"Yes but… It was scary."  
"I am aware, you are lucky to be alive."


	21. Chapter 21 : I'll think of something

She was going to do it today. Yes; she would ask him. She had to know who this Yamabuki woman was. He was carrying her in his arms, hopping over rooftops; he was taking her back home after another one of his night parades, to which she had become a regular visitor. He softly landed on her balcony. He put her down, and was turning to leave when she said "Wait!". Rihan turned towards her, with one of his eyes closed and a satisfied smile on his face. "Yes?"

"Who was Yamabuki Ottome?"

Suddenly his expression turned acidic. "It's none of your business." He said in a voice that would have made Hagoromo Kitsune quiver. But Wakana just stared with a stone expression. "FINE!" she shouted and slammed the door shut. But not quick enough for Rihan to miss the tears that had started to roll down her eyes.

He had messed up. Bad.

-End Of Flash back-

The cloak of night had engulfed the city of Hanshin. The group of teenagers, excluding the exorcists, sat in a circle.

"I don't think you should do it." Hideak spoke up.

"Yeah, he's right about that. I don't think you should go at such a time in the night." Akahana said.

"And without telling your parents." Mikio added.

"Come on, guys!" Yuki protested "I am just gonna take a walk up the mountain that's behind the hotel. It is said that it is haunted by yokai."

"Well, I am the one who would side with you, or go with you even. But after what happened that day…" Akahana shivered.

"Oh relax! Nothings gonna happen." Yuki tried to defend herself.

Despite her friends' warnings, she remained stubborn.

-In the mountain-

The dragonish figure stood before the grandson of Nurarihyon. "Thank you. It is an honor to meet the son of my dear old friend." The dragon murmured.

"If I am right, your clan was the one to give my father the sword with the dragon engraving."

"True."  
"I am grateful that you have decided to help me investigate the disappearances. Who ever they are, they are doing a great job of hiding. I followed their trail all the way to the docks, but then it just vanished."

"Hmmmm. I shall see what I can do."  
"I am thankful."

-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o

Yuki walked up the stairs that were carved smack middle of the mountain. She had been here for about twenty minutes and she had not spotted a single paranormal activity. "Maybe, a little detour will help." She thought to herself as she stepped into the foliage that surrounded her.

**Okkkk. Sorry its really really really short! It was all I had time to write! Sorry!**


	22. Chapter 22 : Missing

**Well, hiya everyone. How is it going? I am back (in the tone of 'SHINee's Back.' From Sherlock.) So I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Finally we got somewhere with the story, it was moving so darn SLOW! Enjoy.**

Yuki walked through the foliage, having completely lost her sense of direction, she was becoming frightened. A twig cracked somewhere behind her, making her jump. She turned around, calling out "W-who is there?" but nothing came as a reply except for the hooting of an owl. She felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. She was getting goose bumps. 'Relax, it was just an animal or something. Not a yokai. Relax." She thought to her self but her heart kept thudding in her chest.

"Welllllllll, Lookie here." Said a voice, hunger so obviously portrayed in the sentence.

Yuki gasped and turned to face the person who had spoken the word. Except, it was not a person, it was a….something. It had the body of a human, the head of a snake and was covered in scales. "Kukukukukuku. Looks like I am going to have a good dinner tonight." It observed.

Yuki was petrified with fear but she managed to scream with all her might.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What was that?" Rikuo asked his dragon companion, making a sharp turn towards the source of the noise.

The dragon looked at Rikuo and nodded. He was thinking the same thing. A human in the forest, screaming.

Rikuo quickened his pace. He had a chance to catch the culprit.

-0-0-0-0—0—0—0

The yokai lunged at her, his neck extending so that he did not have to move his body. Yuki's self defense instinct kicked in and she dodged him. He lunged again, this time at her feet but she jumped. The yokai looked at her with a ferocious face. "Think you can out wit me, foolish human?" With that he sprang at her once again, catching her square in the arm and started to release his venom. He felt her go limp in his scaly arms. Just then a strange pain engulfed his chest and he let go of his victim in surprise. Blood started to spurt out of his mouth. "So the Hebidayu clan was behind all this?" Rikuo asked the dying snake that lay before his eyes. His eyes blazing with anger, he held his sword at the head of the snake.

How come he had not noticed the large amount of fear that was emanating from that Nurarihyon? The snake thought. Is he that good in disguising his presence?

"No. We are not alone. There are others who-cough cough- want revenge on you-cough- and the Nura clan." With that the snake took his last breath.

"What of the girl." The dragon asked pointing towards the unconscious body.

"She will live."  
"How? He injected his poison into her."  
"Not enough to kill her but just enough to leave her unconscious." He said as he bent over her. "But just in case…" He took out a small bottle and emptied its contents over her arm. It immediately made the swelling go down and her face regained its natural color. The wound started to heal itself until there was no indication of it being there in the first place. He picked her up and took her back to the path. Now that he gazed down, he realized how high they were. 'It's going to be a long walk.' He thought.

-Arial Inn-

"Where is she?" Akahana paced around the room. "Why isn't she back yet?"

"That's it, I'm going to look for her, any body coming."  
Hideak spoke up "I'm coming." "Alright, lets go. In case Ishara-obasan, Shenji or Kangin-jisan come, cover for us. We will be back as soon as possible."

"Wait guys. What if you're not back by sunrise?" Aika asked, as worried as the others.

"Tell sensei. Ok guys! Bye."

The two reached the foot of the mountain. They felt exhausted just by looking at the number of stairs.

"Ok, you take the southern stairs, I'll look around here, asking the managers of the hotels around the base and near the middle of the mountain." Hideak murmured.

"It's a plan."

"Listen, if anything were to happen to any one of us, the other will not wait. They go quickly for help. Got that?" Hideak ordered.

Looking at him like this made Akahana's heart flutter. In such a bizarre situation, she found that she had a crush on him. His leader like personality; caring yet commanding, had always made Akahana admire him. Though he preferred to remain quite, in serious situations he was always the one to take the lead. And now she was scared, she was quivering. He put his arm around her shoulder "Are you okay?"

"Yes, a bit scared that's all."

"Why? It is the yokai that should be scared of you." He snickered.

"You can joke right now?" She sniffed.

"It's going to be okay. But if we keep standing here like this we will never find Yuki."

She took a deep breath, he was right. Feelings could be dealt with later. "Alright lets do this, and lets survive."

-0—0

Akahana sat down, completely out of breath. She had only reached the middle of the mountain. Where are you Yuki?


	23. Chapter 23 : Yura interviens

"Yuki where are you?" Akahana sighed, completely exhausted. She decided to have a rest, and sat down on the stairs. Catching her breath and gathering her thoughts she started on her quest once again. As she climbed she noticed that it was getting colder by the minute. She shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her. It was not supposed to be _this _cold. She gazed up at the never-ending cluster of stairs. Could Yuki have possibly gone all the way to the top? She was wonder this when a strange flickering blue light caught her eye. She gasped, she was getting scared. The blue light, almost like a blue fire, seemed to be coming closer. "It's only your imagination. You're just paranoid. Yeah that's it, paranoid." She mumbled to herself, but despite her self-reassurances the blue fire did not disappear. But determined not to give up, Akahana kept going. A couple of hundred steps later she looked up again. This time she was positive. The blue fire was coming closer, and she hoped to god that it was just paranoia.

_-0-0-0-0-_

Rikuo casually moved down the steps, his only companion the two balls of blue fire, wondering what to do with the girl who lay unconscious in his arms. Maybe he could use her scent to track down where she lived. Or maybe he could leave her in the door step of a hotel? Maybe he should take her to Risa and ask her what to do?

As he moved down, he sensed a weak presence nearly overwhelmed with fear. A human. These adventure-seeking humans! How stupid could they get? Out in a yokai infested mountain in the middle of the night? Do they _want_ to die?

He kept moving until his eyes spotted the human in question. A young girl, about the same age as him, with black hair and brown eyes. The same human from the loading docks. He smiled playfully.

He kept on moving until he was sure that the girl could see him. He saw her jaw drop with horror, but she didn't waver from her position. Hmm, a brave human?

-0-0-0

Akahana felt her heart stop when she saw the man with the double-colored gravity-defying hair. Her mouth fell open when she saw that he carried a limp body in his arms. The shade of brown in the body's head was unmistakable. She noticed the smile creep up the yokai's face. Was this her end? Despite the fear that engulfed her she kept standing where she was. He, as thought without any hesitation, kept coming closer. When only one stair separated them. He stopped.

"I warned you didn't, I? Stupid girl."

Akahana was totally taken by surprise, he was the yokai from the loading docks?

"Is she your friend?"  
Akahana, too frightened to speak, nodded.

Just then a figure jumped between them.

-Aerial Inn-

(This is a bit of a time turn-back)

"What do we do? Oh what do we do?" Aika walked around in a frenzy. "It's been two hours since they've gone…"

"I don't know how the boys went to sleep so easily!" Harumi murmured, equally concerned.  
"I think we should tell Yura-chan!"

"I don't know…"

"Yes! We should have told her in the first place! I mean she has all the yokai killing equipment!"  
"Maybe, what would we do if she tells the elders?"  
"We could ask her to keep it a secret?" She answered decisively.

So the two made their way to the bed on which Yura slept and shook her awake.

"Huh, what! Who's stealing my Maggi?" She said as she woke in a daze. Then realizing what she saw was a dream, blushed deeply. "Yura-chan we have something to tell you. You have to help us…"  
Yura listened to the tale calmly, as if it was the most common thing in the world (which, by the way, to her is).

"Alright. I will go see what I can do. But I felt a distinctive fear coming from the mountains. It might already be too late." She answered in a grave voice.

The three girls arrived at the foot of the mountain. To their surprise Kimihiro was sitting on the steps with a worried expression. Apparently Akahana had not comeback yet.

Yura told the three to go home. They quietly complied.

Yura began to run up the stairs, her speed surprisingly fast. There was a yokai nearby, a strong one. It's aura was overwhelming. She kept on running, the years of hard training had increased her stamina incredibly. The yokai was getting closer, she could feel it.

Then she saw the figure of Akahana standing petrified, facing the source of the aura. The yokai could attack her any second. She jumped between the two and placed an exorcism paper on the yokai's face. Then she realized who it was.

"And what is _your _problem?" He asked cheekily.

Akahana finally managed a scream and hid behind Yura. She lowered the paper and asked "What are you doing here?"

"My business. Any way take your little friend here." He said handing the limp body to the exorcist. "I have other business to tend to."

"Whatever. But, I would like it if they could forget what happened today."

Rikuo took out a small bag with yellow powder and tossed it to Yura.

The contents of this bag would be sprinkled on the people who had witnessed today's event.

-In the Past-

Wakana felt so frustrated! It had been hours since the incident had taken place but she was still muttering curses at Rihan.

He knew everything there was to know about her life, she had relived the most horrible moments of her life when he had asked her about her past. And yet, he could not answer a single question that she muttered?

Ughhh! That *****.

Meanwhile, rather upset, Rihan had walked into a bar and ordered himself some alcohol.

Then he began to drink.

(Couple of hours later)

A constant knock on her door woke Wakana up from sleep. She went to the door and quite irritably shouted "What do you want?" at who ever was out side. She opened the door to see a very drunk Rihan standing on her door step.

"Hi." He murmured seductively, her heart started to beat.

"W-what are you doing here? Leave." She asked.

"No." He answered simply.

She knew something was wrong. He came inside, passed her, his clothes reeking with the smell of alcohol.

He kept coming close, until it was too close for comfort.

BANG! The flower pot came crashing onto his head and his unconscious body slumped onto the floor.

**SOOOO what cha think? Did you like it? My best shot at a cliff hanger. So yeah.**

**I read the last chap of Nura mago (Finally!) and I can say I was disappointed…. Shibashi Hiroshi could have done sooooooooo much better.**


	24. And what became of them

Wakana bent over the unconscious body, wondering what to do with him. It was getting late and she was rather sleepy. She decided to put him on a sofa and give him a blanket.

She dragged him to the sofa as he was too heavy for her to carry. Subsequently she could not put him onto the sofa so she just left him lying there.

The next morning Rihan woke up with a splitting head ache and back ache. "Tsurara! Get me some medicine please!" He mumbled pushing his throbbing head into the pillow. He heard footsteps coming his way and, when the person stood right beside him, they stopped. He raised his head expecting to see Tsurara, cheerful as always, carrying a tray. But instead he was greeted by a down pour of cold water.

-l-o-l-l-o-l-l-o-l-o

"Tsurara, get me some medicine please." Wakana heard his voice call out from the lounge. So he was awake. The anger started to pile up in Wakana once again. He had shouted at her and then had the gall to knock at her door in the middle of the night?! Ughh, fresh tears started to pile up in her eyes. She wasn't supposed to be _this _hurt, was she? No, but yet… she was. She felt as if she had been cheated on. She had opened up her heart to someone who still armored it. She had confided in him! She had told him _everything_! Yet he could not answer a simple question of hers? She was not one to prod with another's personal affairs, but she thought she had the right to the answer of one question surely!

Then wetness on her hand jerked her out of her thoughts. She saw that the glass she was filling had over flowed. Still in a dangerously angry mood, she made her way to Rihan, who by then had stuffed his head back into his pillow. He raised his head with a weak smile on his face. And then she emptied the glass over his head.

"Ackh!" He coughed. Sputtering out the water. He sat up and asked. "What am I doing here?"

She did not answer his question, just gave him a cold stare. "Get. The. Heck .Out. Of. My. HOUSE!" she shouted at him. Her voice so dangerous, it made Rihan jump out of his skin. She continued to glare at him, he would have been less nervous if it had been Abe no Seimei in front of him. "As you wish, ma'am." Rihan said, (ever so clichédly), and disappeared.

-Some time later-

Rihan sat in a train, he was too exhausted to go on foot plus he had never used human mode of transportation, reflecting over what had taken place. Wakana had shouted at him? She told him to leave. His beloved Wakana, who always smile and told him to do the same? Wakana who would not even hurt a fly?

"Wait, hold that thought!" He said to his inner self. "My beloved?" He questioned.

"Yes your beloved." It answered back. "Haven't you figured it out yet, stupid? You love her."

The train stopped at Ukieyo station and Rihan trudged home. Kubi-nashi was rather surprised when Rihan came back.

"Rihan-sama, you are home?" He hesitantly greeted. To be honest, he could not believe his own eyes. Rihan came home, without his intervention. 'IT'S A MIRACLE' Kubi-nashi felt like shouting to anyone and everyone near him. But then his mood dropped when he saw the worried frown on Rihan's face.

It was after a little while that Kejoro came trotting up to him. "So, why is Rihan-Sama all doom n gloom? What did you do? I told you to give him some space, did I not?"

"It wasn't my fault! I swear, not this time."

"Whatever! What's up with him?"  
"Search me, I don't know."

Meanwhile Rihan was sitting on his favorite tree branch. The wind peacefully ruffled his hair. The fresh evening hair was helping him, though his headache was not entirely gone. He felt his eyes drooping and was soon fast asleep.

-In Han shin-

Wakana watched the sun set. "I can't believe I have feelings for that jerk."

You see, it was the only reason she could find as to why see was changing so much.

Her heart would start to beat when Rihan would come to visit, she would blush if he complimented her, and she would sometimes even see him in her dreams.

"I mean I have known him for more than two years. But I have never felt like this before." She reasoned with her self. Not far from her house she could hear some sort of concert taking place. She could just make out the words

:**Tell me have you ever wanted**

**Someone so much it hurts?**

**Your lips keep tryinnna speak**

**But you just can't find the words.**

**Well I had this dream once **

**I held it in my hands.**

Wakana sighed. What was the use of liking someone, if they were not ready to share their life story with you.

**She was the purest beauty**

**But not the common kind**

**She had a way about her**

**That made you feel alive**

**And for a moment **

**You made the world Standstill**

She sighed, plus, she just kicked him out of her house, she did not expect him to return the very next day. 'He probably thinks I have anger management issues'. She reasoned with herself.

**When we owned the night **

"Who the hell needs love any way! You just end up getting your heart broken. I mean does nobody ever watch any drama serials?

**You had me dim the lights**

**You danced just like a child**

**The wine spilled on your dress**

**And all you did was smile**

**Yeah it was perfect **

**I hold it in my mind**

"I miss Shenji." Wakana sighed, he would be the best person to tell her problems to.

**When the summer rolls around **

**And the sun starts sinkin' down**

**I still remember you **

**Oh, I remember you**

It was all the stupid curses fault! If not for it she would be with her family, her best friend.

**And I wonder where you are**

**Are you lookin at those same stars again?**

**Do you remember when?**

Best of all she would never have met Rihan and would not have to feel this heart ache. Relationships were just for momentary pleasure. Even the next lines in the song said so.

**We woke under a blanket**

**All tangled up** **in skin**

**Not knowin in that moment**

**We'd never speak again**

**But it was perfect**

**I never will forget.**

**When we owned the night**

**Cheers **erupted from the stadium and reached Wakana's ears, she too, was of the opinion that the song was very good, though she did not hear most of it in her pondering.

**So guys I read somewhere that the way you write reflects your personality. So I am doin an experiment to find out! Mind helping me? Just PM me about what u think my personality is like and I will tell you the results in the up comin chaps. So will you?**

**And the usual? Any critical comment or praise? Come on my worthy followers I NEED THE SUPPORT!**


	25. Chapter 25 : Thank you

Rihan fell asleep on the branch of his favorite weeping cherry tree. His father had said that though Yohime had died, her spirit still resided in that very tree. Hence when ever he felt upset, he used to spend a long time in that tree.

-Dream-

Rihan found himself in a large garden with a brick pathway. He started to walk along it, then he suddenly realized it; His steps were very small, and he was already out of breath. He looked at his hand, which were small and delicate like that of a child. His world seemed to be swarmed with cherry blossom petals. Amidst the flur of petals, he saw a figure beckoning him towards it. He ran towards the figure, and the petals seemed to become denser and denser and then suddenly, they dropped to the ground. In front of him stood the woman that was the dearest in his heart; his mother.

"Okaa-san." Rihan sighed, his chest filled with emotions and eyes brimming with tears.

"My dear, what troubles you?" Her voice as melodious, as caring as it used to be. He ran towards her and she held him in an embrace as she used to when he was a child. She walked to a bench and seated him on her lap. He laid his head on her chest and started to cry.

"Why did Yamabuki leave mother? Why?"

"I do not know child. I was not there, was I?"  
"Wasn't she happy?"

"She must have been child, but tell me what bothers you."

Rihan, still in the body which belonged to him during childhood, looked up at his mother.

"Wakana…" He sighed.

"Hmmm, I honestly believe you did wrongly on your part."  
"How? Talking about _her_ pains me…"

"But have you considered sharing your pain instead of keeping it bottled up inside might help you?"

"I-I, I don't know."

"What don't you know? Do you think that if you let her know about the existence of another woman in your life, it will distance her from you? Is that it?"

"N-no."  
"There is no lying to your dead mother, young man!" Yohime laughed.

"What are you trying to tell me, mother?"

"You love her, don't you?"

Rihan slowly nodded his head, he was accepting it.

"Well, then don't let her get away! Go now! Before it is too late!" With that the flower petals returned and Yohime disappeared.

Then Rihan woke with a start, slipped of the branch and into the pond below.

-Han shin-

Wakana opened her eyes slowly. It was a Sunday, a day to be lazy, a day to relax. A day to enjoy with your family. Family; a thing she no longer had. But why fret about something that was done and over with? Today was the day to smile, to forgive, to be happy. After all happiness comes to those who smile.

Meanwhile Rihan stepped off the train, which he found a very convenient means of travel. The humans had to be credited, they were subjected to some genius.

Today he was not in his usual green and black kimono. His hair were not in the gravity defying style, but in a straight modest pony. He was wearing a pair of jeans and green and black T-shirt. (And I must say he looks extremely cool in my imagination.)

He stopped at a flower shop and bought a bunch of plum blossoms. He knew they were her favorite.

-Wakana's house-

It was about 2 Pm and Wakana had absolutely nothing to do. All her friends were out of town, she did not have work today. What to do, what to do! Just then, in a whisp of black smoke Rihan appeared in front of her. He held out the bouquet, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. Wakana stood up intending to storm out of the room when he caught a hold of her arm. "I'm sorry!"

Wakana raised her eye brow.

"Look, it was wrong of me to say what I did, and then be rude."

A smile broke across Wakana's face. Then her smile dissolved in chortles of laughter when she noticed his clothing.

"What? Here I am, apologizing to you, giving you flowers and your making fun of me?!"

"No *laugh*. I forgive you *laugh* It's just that *laugh* you look disturbing in regular clothes!" She dissolved into more giggles but then finally stopped at stared at him.

"What?"

"My hand….." Rihan realized he was still holding it but didn't let go. Instead he pulled her into hug.

"Wha-" But he did not let go. He brought his mouth to her ear and whispered "Thank you."

**Another pathetic attempt at a cliff hanger :D I hope you liked this chapter icexsnow cuz, I want to dedicate this chap to you for motivating me to write it in such a short time. I hoped y'all enjoyed and the experiment is still going on! Review guys please! Thanks. **


	26. Chapter 26: ummmm idk?

"Thank you." Rihan whispered in her ear. Her heart thudded away at the contact. Finally she pushed herself away. "N-no problem." Her cheeks tinted red. Rihan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Soooooo…." He said, breaking the awkward silence.

"So…."

"Are you coming tonight, with me? I mean with all of us. Not just me and you alone! No! Nothing like that!"  
"Sure!" Wakana giggled in reply

-Back to the present-

Yura and Akahana finally returned, a few hours before dawn, carrying an unconscious Yuki. Aika and Harumi ran to them in relief. "Oh. Thank. God!" Aika said with tears in her eyes. "What happ-" Before Harumi could finish her sentence, she and Aika were breathing in a yellow powder. Their vision clouded then went black.

"What did you just do?" Akahana said, completely dumbstruck.

"Altered their memories." Came the reply in the most natural tones.

"W-what?"  
"I'm not going to do it to you, though, it will be better if you remember."

"Why?"  
"So that, _at least_ you know that messing with yokai is not a joke."

"Who was _he_?" Akahana finally ventured.

"You mean the yokai?" Yura asked, the smallest of smiles tugging at her lips. "He was the Lord of Pandemonium."

"The WHAT?!"

"The most annoying, good for nothing, food-stealing, SHOWOFF I have ever known in my entire life; which includes my brother Ryuuji too." Yura concluded, a vein popping on the side of her head.

Then the exorcist left to sprinkle the dust on the sleeping boys and Yuki.

**-Later that day- **

Everybody, excluding the grown ups and exorcists, woke up with a severe head ache. At the breakfast buffet table Ishara made quite a shocking announcement.

"I'm going to visit the old mansion today, so any paranormal-investigation planned today will have to do without me."  
"WHAT?" Kangin and Shenji shouted at the same moment.

"No way am I having you near that place. Ever again!"

"But Kangin! You don't understand."

"Ishara I understand perfectly fine! But you know the last time you were there, you nearly died!"

"I don't care, ok? My sister died and I could not even give her a proper burial! You could at least…." She couldn't continue anymore, and burst into tears.

Yuki stared at her mother in utter disbelief. Sister, Mansion? Dead? Proper Burial? What the heck was going on? And why did everyone else seem to know what was going on?

**Ok ok ok! Forgive me for the 400 word chapter. I'm runnin low on inspiration right now, ok?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sup. I guess you guys were pretty disappointed with the last chapter. No reviews at all. **** But what can I do Writer's Block is a big problem. I really am trying to do something exciting. It's just that I can't figure out how to lead to it…..**

Ishara stormed off out of the hotel, leaving behind a dumbstruck Kangin. Sheni and Kangin just stared as Ishara hailed a cab and left.

"Let's go." Shenji muttered.

"Where? If she wants to go, then let her."  
"What the HECK DO YOU MEAN."  
"What I'm trying to say is that it has been more than 19 years. I the yokai wanted to get her, it would have done so by now."  
"That was because it thought she was dead."

"H-how do you know that."  
"I used the thing called common sense."

"Oh. God. Let's GO!"

Just then Ryota made his way down to the breakfast area. "Go where?"

"Nothing Ryota-san. Just look after the kids while we're gone."

The other two also exited the hotel. Ryota turned to the children "What happened?"

"Nooooo Idea" Came the reply.

**-Asida Mansion-**

A taxi stopped outside the large mansion and Ishara got out of it. As she produced a bundle of notes from her purse, the driver commented "You are in luck madam. If you had waited a few minutes more, you would have been stuck for hours in traffic."

"Hmmmm." She replied distractedly.

Then she made her way into the house.

-A Yokai pub-

"So have you seen her?" Rikuo asked the yokai that was seated across him.

"No, sir, but I will have my men search for her." The yokai replied.

"Very well."

Just then risa came running. "Rikou! We have to find her, fast! I just got a call from Kubi-nashi. There is a curse on her family! She might be in danger!"  
"What?" Rikuo asked, taken aback.

"I'll explain."

-Flashback-

"Wakana?" The voice came out of no where, making Wakana jump.

"Rihan-san! You scared me!"

"Wakana, Ihave something very important to say."


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok ok ok! Guys I am sooooooo sorry but, it felt as though all my feels just sorta disappeared! But I promise I am gonna finish this story! And thanks sooooo much for the motivation**

"Wakana, I need your help. It's really important." He asked, his amber orbs bearing into hers.

"A-anything, Rihan-san." Wakana found her self stuttering

Rihan plopped down in the chair. "I-I think….I have fallen in love….with… a person."

Wakana felt her heart stop. Her face felt hot, tears threatening to fall any moment. Of course, she never even had a chance with him in the first place. But of course she was too soft hearted to turn him down. "So you need advice." She mumbled when she was sure she wouldn't burst into tears.

"Y-yes." He said, his face red. "How do I confess…. I mean she might reject me."  
"Well, from what I have seen you are pretty popular with the ladies." Wakana said through clenched teeth.

"Well, she is different from the others. She is special." He replied, a smile forming on his face.

"Well, I suppose you just go up to her and say '- I LOVE YOU! There, you know how I feel.'"

Rihan snorted. "Is it really that simple?"

"Should be." Wakana replied, unable to keep the hurt from seeping into her words.

"Is something wrong? Wakana, are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine."

Rihan stood up abruptly and started walking towards the door, walking staring at him. He put his hand on the door knob, and then turned around swiftly. He raced across to Wakana, wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ears " I love you. Wakana, please accept my heart."

"Rihan-"

But she was cut off by his lips pressing onto hers. Her eyes flew open and her heart accelerated. But then she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. '

Yes, I love you too.'

**-Future-**

The wind blew against Risa's hair, making them rise and flutter in the wind. "This should be it. According to Kubi-nashi's instructions, this is the house." She said pointing to grand mansion.

Rikuo chuckled. "This is the house we ate and ran at a few nights ago."

Risa's eyes narrowed. "I saw some one going into the house. A woman. Black hair."

"Did you sense any fear?"

"No, but she could be good at concealing it."

"Alright let's have a look then, shall we?" Rikuo replied as he disappeared into thin air in a wisp of black smoke.

-**Aerial inn**-

"Okay, so Okaa-san, Otou-san and Oji-san have…run off, somewhere?" Yuki muttered

"Looks like it." Aika muttered.

"And we have no idea when they will be back?" Ryota asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Ariyuki replied

"Perfect, so what do we do now?" This time it was the usually quite Mamiru who spoke up.

"I guess we wait…." Yura replied.

"What do you mean, Yura? I mean for the last week we have been here, has any thing come up, regarding the disappearances? We are wasting time!" Mamiru snapped.

"Well, Mr. Fancy Exorcist!" Ariyuki snapped back " As a matter of fact, we did gather evide-"

She was cut off by Yura placing a her hand over her mouth. She shot her a dangerous glare and removed her hand.

"Yura-chan?" Ryota looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Is there something you are not telling me?" Mamiru asked.

"I'll explain later. It's just that I saw _him _the other night."

Mamiru gave a stiff nod. "They must be looking into the case too."  
"But we are going to crack it before the creep even gets near to the bottom of it!" Yura declared.

Then suddenly Ariyuki's phone rang.

"Hello."

"HELLO COUSIN!" The voice bellowed from the other end.

"Yah! Are you trying to make me go deaf?" She cringed then shouted back into the phone."

"Whatever, log on to Skype. I have something that might interest you." The voice answered and hung up.

"Tch. That annoying boy!" She grinned.

"Who was it?" Mikio asked.

"It was my cousin from Ukieyo. Kiyotsugu. He is convinced that he is a yokai expert."  
Yura began to giggle. "Does the interest of yokai run in the family?"

"I'm sorry?" Ariyuki asked, not comprehending.

"Your cousin is a friend of mine. And I agree that he is a bit deluded about his awareness of the non-human world."

"I know right? The guy is such a know it all! Every time he visits he forces me to play this stupid card game!"

"The yokai one? Oh my god, I have played it so many times…." Yura laughed along, rubbing her temples.

**YAAYYY! Short chappie but! It was GOOD! I am happy! Surprise! Ariyuki is Kiyotsugu's cousin! Well it just struck me as a sidelining idea.**


	29. Chapter 29 : Found out

The house was as grand as she had remembered. No signs of any damage or despair any where. Who could have thought that murders took place in that very house? It looked so peaceful, so beautiful, the gardens, the courts, the wall that surrounded it; all the same as though not even a day had past. Ishara felt tears well up in her eyes. She took a deep breath and rang the bell. After a few moments the lock clicked open and there stood an elderly woman. Ishara could no longer contain the tears. "Sakaura!" She sobbed. "ISHARA-SAMA!" The old woman squealed in surprise "JOYS OF ALL JOYS!" She began to sob. "I can't believe. This has to be the happiest week of my life!"

"Week?" Ishara questioned.

"Well, why don't you come in and see for your self?"

Ishara was seated in a drawing room, something strange was going on. Sakaura and Ayoi were keeping something from her. Suddenly she heard voices coming from down the hall. "What is it, Sakaura?"

"Oh~ You just wait and see."

"Are keeping something from me?"

"Oh just come along."

The footsteps came nearer and nearer and then their owner stepped in. Ishara gasped, the other woman had a similar reaction.

"Ishara?" The other woman asked, tears beginning to pour from her eyes.

"I-I don't believe it…. Nee-chan is that really you?"

Wakana just nodded.

"But-but I thought… the fire… the yokai."

Ishara ran over to her sister and wrapped her arms her sister. "All this time…."

"It was all for you, Ishara. I wanted to protect you for as long as possible."

"But nee-chan!" Ishara wailed. "I have been so guilty, that-that you were.."

"Shush, don't cry now. We are together, aren't we? I am alive, aren't I?"

-**Deep in the forest that encase the mountain-**

"M-master." The weak rat yokai mumbled.

"What is it?" The wolf yokai seated on the grand bed snapped. "If it's more of your incoherent ranting then I will ensure that you no longer have a tongue to complain with."

"No master. Today, one of our scouts saw that the Asida sisters are still alive. They were seen at the mansion….."  
"WHAT?"

"M-master…"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Y-yes master."

"I swear that if I find that you have wasted my time, I will end your worthless life!"


End file.
